Trabajando para Potter
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -Terminado- Lily y sus amigas toman un trabajo de verano, lo que no saben es que el trabajo es en la mansion Potter y que los merodeadores van a estar ahi, ¿Amor o tercera guerra mundial? L&J Remus. Sirius! Pasen y dejen reviews!
1. Capitulo 1: ¡VACACIONES!

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Buenas! Aquí de nuevo con una de mis historias "locas" jajaja, bueno como tengo escritos cinco capítulos de esta historia, no se preocupen que si me dejan reviews habrá más fic! Pero sin hablar… Vamos a la historia! **

_**Capitulo 1: ¡VACACIONES! (Contiene descripción de los personajes).**_

_**Lilianne Evans**_ era una chica pelirroja, de pelo lacio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su nariz pequeña, y sus pómulos solo eran un poquito más grande que la parte inferior de su mejilla. Sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda, y tenían un brillo peculiar, que daba calidez a aquel que la miraba. Era alta, media mas o menos 1.65 y era bastante delgada, pero no era chata, tenia algunas curvas y un pecho y trasero algo sobresalientes. Lily tenia un carácter un poco fuerte, pero solo en el exterior, ya que cuando la conocías te dabas cuenta que era una persona excelente y que te ayudaría a lo que vos necesitaras. La pelirroja se dejaba llamar por sus amigos "Lily" y por sus amigas y/o amigos más cercanos "Lil" La muchacha era trabajadora, y le gustaba serlo. Ayudaba a sus padres en todo lo que podía, ya que era hija de Muggles. La pelirroja tenia algunos seguidores, pero esta siempre decía "El estudio y las amigas antes que cualquier noviazgo" Sus mejores amigas eran Margareth Candice Violey y Rachael Able. Lily tenía una hermana.

_**Margareth Candice Violey**_ era rubia, su pelo era más lacio que el de la pelirroja, y era largo hasta donde empezaba su trasero. Era de facciones muy finas y delicadas, lo que la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana, su nariz era pequeña y respingona, pero eso le sentaba mas que bien. Sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, y denotaban ternura a cada paso que daba. La rubia media 1.69 y tenia unas piernas largas y de muy buena forma, era flaca pero no raquítica, tenia un pecho bastante sobresaliente y podríamos decir lo mismo de su trasero, y tenia sus curvas bien pronunciadas. Margareth Candice era mejor conocida pro sus amigos por "Maggy" pero sus amigas le decían "Candy", y le decían así porque Maggy era una persona extremadamente dulce, como los dulces, en ingles Candy. Maggy era, aparte de dulce, estudiosa, trabajadora, buena y amable. Era hija de una importante familia de magos, pero sus padres la habían criado para que esto no la volviera dependiente y que fuera trabajadora. Maggy era muy codiciada por la parte masculina, no solo por su apellido, sino que también por su cuerpo, cara y personalidad. Sus mejores amigas eran Lilianne Evans y Rachael Able. Maggy era hija única.

_**Rachael Able**_ era morocha, de pelo enrulado y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros. Sus facciones eran comunes, y su nariz de tamaño normal, pero eso le sentaba muy bien, sus ojos eran de color miel y emitían un brillo de alegría. La morocha media 1.64 lo que la volvía la mas bajita del grupo, pero eso no le importaba, sus piernas tenían una muy buen forma y le sentaban muy bien en su cuerpo. La chica era bastante flaca, se podría decir que mas que las otras dos, ya que era la mas pequeña de cuerpo, por eso era la mas flaca, pero no por eso era una tabla, tenia unos atributos que dejaba a cualquiera de cabeza, tenia unos pechos bastantes grandes para su cuerpito y lo mismo con el trasero (todo natural) y sus curvas solo lograban hacerla mas flaca aun. Rachael Able era llamada por todo el mundo como "Rach" aunque sus mejores amigas le decían "Rely" solo para distinguir su apodo del de los demás, lo formaron con letras del nombre de la chica combinadas. Rachael era buena, amable y muy trabajadora. Ella era hija de su padre que era un muggle y de su madre que era una bruja. Rachael tenía algunos seguidores, pero esta no les prestaba atención ya que solo tenía ojos para cierto chico. Sus mejores amigas eran Lilianne Evans y Margareth Candice Violey. Rach tenía un pequeño hermano.

_**James Potter**_ es un chico egocéntrico, idiota, se cree superior a los demás, insoportable y muchas cosas feas mas. Esa hubiera sido su descripción hecha por la chica de los sueños de James, o que mejor dicho le quitaba el sueño, Lilianne Evans. Pero para todos aquellos que tenían la suerte de conocerlo, James era una persona dulce, que solo no sabia como comportarse en frente a la persona que mas amaba, era caritativo y siempre pensaba en como ayudar a los demás. James también era hijo de padres magos, pero estos también lo habían criado con el pensamiento de que todos los seres humanos eran lo mismo, no importa la sangre que lleves en el cuerpo. James era bastante alto, media 1.70 y tenía un torso muy bien formado gracias al quidicht, era morocho de ojos color avellana ocultos tras unos lentes que lo hacían parecer bastante intelectual, y lo era, era bastante inteligente. James era hijo único. Sus mejores amigos eran Sirius Black, Remus Jhon Lupin y Petter Pettigrew. Sus amigos le decían "Prongs"

_**Sirius Black**_, es un estupido, lo único que pretende de las mujeres es llevarlas a la cama, para luego tirarlas como si fueran basura. Esa era la descripción que tenia de el la única chica que lo había podido enamorar. Nunca supo bien porque, aunque tenia una muy buena idea, el había estado atrás de esa chica como estuvo atrás de muchas otras, pero al obtener un constante no, fue a la única que conoció, y de la única que se enamoro. Sirius en realidad era bueno, amable y comprensivo. Un poco posesivo con lo que quería que fuera de el, pero así le gustaba ser. Sirius era hijo de magos que repudiaban a los hijos de muggles, pero Sirius, al contrario de ellos, no pensaba que la sangre marcara la diferencia, pensaba que lo que marcaba las diferencias era tu comportamiento en el mundo. Sirius era un poco mas alto que James midiendo 1.72, al igual que James su pecho, espalda y piernas estaban muy bien ejercitadas, de nuevo, gracias al Quidicht, era también morocho, pero de ojos grises y no usaba lentes. Sirius tenía un hermano, sus mejores amigos eran James Potter, Remus Jhon Lupin y Petter Pettigrew. Sus amigos le decían "Padfoot"

_**Remus Jhon Lupin**_ es la persona mas linda, buena y amable que conocí en todo el mundo, esa era la visión que tenia de el la chica que lo tenia loquito de remate. Y no se equivocaba en lo mas mínimo, Remus era la persona mas linda, buena y amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, solo tenia un pequeño problema peludo, era un licántropo, pero eso no le importaba a sus amigos, solo el se veía como un monstruo. Remus media 1.75 lo que lo hacia el mas alto del grupo, era de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel que irradiaban ternura a cualquiera que lo mirara, también tenia un cuerpo bien formado, pero no por el Quidicht, sino porque a Remus le gustaba ejercitarse, a demás de que el hecho de que fuera un licántropo lo ayudaba un poco. Remus era hijo de padres magos, pero no muy importantes, de todas maneras le habían enseñado que todos eran iguales y que ningún tipo de sangre te diferenciaba a los demás. Remsie, era hijo único, sus mejores amigos eran Petter Pettigrew, Sirius Black y James Potter. Sus amigos le decían "Moony"

**(N/A: Petter Pettigrew no aparece en este fic, porque no lo considero un merodeador, así que tampoco me gasto describiéndolo.)**

Era un día soleado de verano, tres chicas iban caminando por el valle godric, llevaban algunos baúles levitando atrás de ellas, y una rubia llevaba un papel en su mano.

Valle Godric 45, Valle Godric 45 – Repetía mirando el papel, luego levanto la mirada para ver la altura en la que iban. – Valle Godric 23 – Recito.

¿Cuánto falta? – Pregunto una pelirroja con tono cansado, cargando una mochila a sus espaldas.

Bastante Lil, bastante, estamos al "23" y vamos al "45", se un poco paciente – Le dijo una morocha.

Pero ya llevamos rato caminando, maldito autobús noctámbulo que nos dejo al principio de la ciudad, nos podría haber llevado un poco mas allá, ¿No? – Dijo Lily, las otras dos rodaron los ojos, nunca iba a parar de quejarse, levantarse temprano la ponía fastidiosa. Luego de mucho caminar…

43, ¿Y el 45? – Dijo Maggy cuando llegaron al final de la calle.

¿no existe? ¿NO EXISTE? – Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose histérica, sacándose la mochila de la espalda y tirándola al piso.

Emm, si existe, pero no te va a gustar saber donde esta – Le dijo la rubia, señalando algunos kilómetros mas allá, una mansión que resurgía entre la tierra.

¡Diablos! – Grito la pelirroja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Si! – Dijo un morocho de lentes – De vuelta en el viejo Valle Godric 45.

Si, Hogwarts ya me estaba aburriendo, siempre es bueno volver al "mini Hogwarts" – Dijo el otro morocho.

Remsie – Le dijo James al oído poniendo una vos aguda, James y Sirius estaban levantados y ambos tenían puesto solo unos calzoncillos y el torso descubierto, mientras que Remus seguía durmiendo.

¿mmm? – Dijo este.

Corazón, levántate, que bien que la pase anoche contigo – Sirius contenía la risa, solían hacerle esa broma seguido.

¿mmm? – se volvió a escuchar.

Si lo se, quien hubiera dicho que yo, Rachael Able iba a enamorarme de Remus Lupin – Remus se levanto casi al instante mirando a todos lados, como buscando a la chica, y cuando vio que sus "dos amigos" estaban en el piso destornillándose de la risa, los miro con rencor.

No es gracioso, saben – Dijo algo picado y sentándose en la cama, el panorama era muy bueno también, Remus también estaba semi-desnudo, con solo unos calzoncillos.

Solo un poquito, "Remsie" AJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ – Le dijo Sirius tirándose sobre el riéndose aun mas fuerte. Remus bufo.

¡James! – Se escucho una voz femenina desde debajo de las escaleras.

¿Qué mamá? – Grito James.

Voy hasta el ministerio, están por llegar las empleadas nuevas que vienen por recomendación de madam Aline, recíbelas y diles que tienen que hacer, y por favor, no las recibas en ropa interior, ¿Quieres?

¡Si Mamá! Ve tranquila. – Se escucho como la chimenea hacia fuego y alguien se iba en polvos flu.

¿A si que empleadas nuevas? – Dijo Sirius en tono "picaron"

Si, pero mi padre ya me dijo que es mejor que no nos liemos con ellas.

¿Por qué? – Dijo Sirius algo sorprendido, el señor Potter era el primero en impulsarlos a liarse.

Porque estás son de la misma edad que nosotros, vienen de un trabajo de verano y pueden denunciarnos por abuso.

Que mal, ¿Cuántas son?

Tres.

Justo que venia perfecto, mira 1-2-3 – Dijo señalando primero a James, luego a Remus y por ultimo a el mismo.

¡RIIIIIIINGGG! – Se escucho desde abajo.

Ya llegaron – Dijo James poniéndose solo unos pantalones y bajando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las tres chicas habían caminado un montón para llegar a la mansión que estaba al final del valle godric, la rubia venia aun con energía, como sino estuviera cansada, la morocha venia observando la mansión desde lejos, si que era imponente. Y la pelirroja, bueno, esta se venia quejando…

¡Nos podría haber dicho que era casi al final!

Estoy casi segura que no lo sabia – Dijo la rubia.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Lily.

Mira, cuando yo hable con ella, me dijo que la familia era una familia adinerada, el matrimonio son ambos Aurors, así que era casi seguro que su casa seria gigante y bueno, estaría protegida, solo aquellos que sepan su ubicación podrían verla.

¿Y como es que nosotras la vemos? – La rubia alzo el papel que había venido leyendo.

Esto lo escribió el señor de la casa, y al enviarlo para nosotras, nos convierte en guardianes del secreto.

¿Guardianes del secreto? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

Exacto, porque no todos pueden ver la mansión. – Las tres chicas se detuvieron, y la pelirroja que iba al frente toco el timbre. Y cuando la puerta se abrió…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Evans! – Dijo el chico algo shockeado y sorprendido, y luego mirando sobre el hombro de la pelirroja pudo ver a… - ¡Able! ¡Maggy!

¡Potter! – Dijo Lily.

Hola Potter – Dijo Rach

Hola James – Dijo Maggy. Sirius por atrás de James termino de abrir la puerta, dejando ver así, a el y a Remus. - ¡Black! ¡Remus!

¡Violey! ¡Evans! ¡Able! – Dijo Sirius.

¡Remus! ¡Black! – Dijeron Lily y Rach casi al mismo tiempo, y hubiera sido gracioso, de no ser porque Lily estaba por tener un ataque al corazón.

¡Maggy, Lily, Rach! Pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Le pregunto el licántropo. Lily abrió los ojos como sapos, como dándose cuenta de algo.

Cand, dime el apellido de la familia – La aludida comenzó a buscar por el papel el apellido que antes no había prestado atención a leer.

Familia… Potter. – Levanto la mirada y vio a James.

¡Bingo! – Dijo Lily – Aquí es donde nos mando Madam Aline.

¿Madam Aline? – Dijo James – ¿Eso significa que eran las empleadas que esperaba mi mamá?

Si – Dijo la morocha, que había estado muy callada – Si no te molesta, ¿Nos dejarías pasar?

Claro, claro – Dijo James aun muy confundido, pero haciéndose a un lado para que pasaran las chicas y atrás de ellas sus baúles aun levitando.

Ni sueñes que te voy a llamar señor Potter – Dijo Lily desde un principio mirando a James.

Nunca dejaría que me llamaras así – Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. – Mi mamá dijo que por hoy lo usaran para acomodarse y recorrer la casa para que se acostumbren, si me dejan, las llevo hasta sus cuartos. –

El chico las guió por un pasillo muy iluminado, pintado de rojo y con los detalles en dorado, al mejor estilo Gryffindor. Había cuadros de gente que se movían, sonreían y miraban a los nuevos que pasaban por allí, que al parecer eran familiares de James, ya que decía un nombre y luego le seguía "Potter". Llegaron a unas escaleras grandes, y anchas, James las subió y caminaron por un largo y amplio pasillo, que también estaba pintado de rojo y dorado, y había muchas puertas, doblaron una esquina, y llegaron a una puerta de madera. James saco una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y ahí las chicas se dieron cuenta, los muchachos solo llevaban pantalones. James coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, la habitación parecía la de las chicas en Hogwarts, pero mas grande. Tenía tres camas grandes, con acolchados azules oscuros y almohadones del mismo color, razonablemente distribuidas, cada una tenía una mesa de luz a su lado con una ventana gigante arriba de cada mesita. Y un poco más allá todas tenían su propio armario que era enorme. La habitación era azul oscuro con detalles en plateado. Y en un costado de la habitación había otra puerta.

Sean libres de ir por donde quieran, si se pierden y no saben como volver a su habitación, la llave se tornara azul por donde tienen que ir, si se apaga sabrán que están yendo por el camino incorrecto, hay una para cada una – Saco dos llaves mas y se las paso a cada una de las chicas – Mi mamá dice que están aquí por la fiesta de sus 25 años de casados, supongo que Aline ya les habrá dicho, así que… bueno… si no tienen dudas, me voy – Dijo el chico tornándose colorado porque cierta pelirroja lo estaba mirando.

¡Espera! – Le dijo Maggy, y James se detuvo - ¿Qué es esa puerta? – Dijo señalando la puerta que quedaba.

¡Ah! Ese es el baño… Adiós – Dijo y se fue. Las chicas entraron y cada una se acomodo en una cama, Maggy y Rach simplemente dejaron sus cosas y ya estaban listas para ir a ver la misión, pero Lily se había acostado en su cama.

Lil, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Maggy acercándose a donde estaba la pelirroja.

Potter…

¿Ya te enojaste con el? ¡Pero si no te hizo nada!

Exacto, es como, no se, no entiendo, yo… - Lily se tiro boca abajo, no entendía, cuando había visto a Potter en cuero, le… le había gustado, y su actitud tan madura, parecía haberla excitado, dios, se estaba volviendo loca. Mag y Rach se miraron, habían entendido.

Te dije mas de mil veces, que si llegaras a conocer a James te ibas a enamorar de el – Le dijo Maggy, y era que ella se llevaba bastante bien con el chico. Maggy era guardián en el equipo de Quidicht, y como James había sido capitán todo el año pasado, habían llegado a ser amigos, cosa que la pelirroja nunca había aprobado.

No estoy enamorada – Dijo la pelirroja, pero no estaba segura, sabia que no estaba enamorada, pero no sabia cuanto iba a tardar en estarlo.

Perfecto, me voy, nos vemos – Dijo Maggy y salio por la puerta, ya sabia que la chica tarde o temprano se iba a enamorar de el.

Yo también me voy Lil, espero no te moleste – La morocha también se fue, Lily se levanto diez minutos después.

Que mas da, si ellas se van yo también – Dijo y dejo la habitación.

**¿YYYYYYYYYYYYY? ¿Qué tal? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? Jajaja, bueno, les dejo algo del próximo capituló así se intrigan… **

Siempre quise tocar el piano, pero soy de madera para la música, una de las chicas trato de enseñarme pero solo lograba desafinarle el piano. – Él rió suavemente

A mi me enseño mi padre, me tuvo aquí hasta que pude componer una melodía, hoy en día se lo agradezco, después del Quidicht el piano me relaja. – Ella le sonrió.

**Cambie los nombres por "El" y "Ella" así no saben de quien hablo, y por ahora….**

**Travesura Realizada **


	2. Capitulo 2: James Potter, no es lo que y

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**No tuve muchos reviews todavía, pero cuando le gente me pide que actualice, no me puedo negar… Igual este capituló es mas corto, no porque yo lo haya escrito recién, sino porque están hechos así, tengo cinco capítulos ya escritos, así que dejen reviews y seguirán los capítulos… Agradezco los Reviews de… **_**Judith Malfoy**_**, gracias por tus consejos, **_**Wiccancat, james&lily 4ever, Monse Evans … Gracias. **_**Esperemos que este capituló atraiga a mas lectores…**

_**Capitulo 2: James Potter, no es lo que yo me esperaba.**_

Lily había estado recorriendo la misión Potter hacia ya dos horas. Ya se conocía el segundo piso, el primer piso y ahora iba por un pasillo de la planta baja, la casa de Potter si que era como un mini Hogwarts, era hermosa, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ella, así que le sorprendió un poco. Había visto de todo, desde cuartos dedicados a un lugar para estar tranquilo, hasta salones para hacer fiestas, y ahora hacia unos minutos ya escuchaba una melodía de piano. Luego de varios segundos de caminar hacia la melodía, la encontró, era un cuarto que tenia la puerta entreabierta, por lo que Lily pudo ver, había toda clase de instrumentos, Guitarras eléctricas y criollas, Batería, Bajo, flauta, saxo, clarinete, arpa y un gran y largo piano de cola, y sentado tocando estaba… James. Tocaba una melodía triste y melancólica, mientras cantaba…

**(N/A: Si no quieren leer la canción no la lean, pero si lean lo que esta en letra** _cursiva_**, ¿si?)**

- Quédate un momento así

No mires hacia mí

Que no podré aguantar,

Si clavas tu mirada

Que me hiela el cuerpo, - _Parecía que el chico le cantaba a ella, no porque supiera que estaba ahí, sino porque todo lo que le decía, era lo que alguna vez James le había escrito a Lily en un carta._

Me ha pasado antes

Que no puedo hablar,

Tal ves pienses que estoy loco

Y es verdad un poco

Tengo que aceptar,

Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro

No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar.

Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer de pronto

No entendí mientras callaba.

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se da de pronto en forma natural

Lleno de fuego,

Si lo forzas se marchita,

Sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver...

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti – _El chico tenia una voz increíble, y parecía tan tranquilizante._

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro...

Nunca me sentí tan solo

Como cuando ayer de pronto

No entendí mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí

Y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se da de pronto en forma natural

Lleno de fuego,

Si lo fuerzas se marchita

Sin tener principio llega a su final

Ahora tal ves lo puedas entender

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro

Que lloro por ti

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendí

Que no eres para mí

Y lloro

La chica entro aplaudiendo delicadamente a la habitación y James se puso colorado de golpe. No podía creerlo, parecía que la había invocado, estaba pensando en ella cantado y allí aparecía.

¿Qu- qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el chico algo avergonzado

Conocía tu casa, no te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie que tienes una voz increíble y que tocas muy bien – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, era increíble, que Potter tuviera sentimientos, se sentó al lado de él en el banquillo del piano.

Gracias – Dijo el chico mirándola extrañado, Lily Evans siendo amable con el, eso si era una sorpresa.

Siempre quise tocar el piano, pero soy de madera para la música, Maggy trato de enseñarme pero solo lograba desafinarle el piano. – James rió suavemente

A mi me enseño mi padre, me tuvo aquí hasta que pude componer una melodía, hoy en día se lo agradezco, después del Quidicht el piano me relaja. – Lily le sonrió.

Bueno, tócame algo. – James le sonrió, y le dio a entender que si.

Me enseñaste a no fumar sin desayuno  
me enseñaste a dividir  
que la suma de uno y uno siempre es uno  
si se aprende a compartir.

Me enseñaste que los celos son traviesos  
que es mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad  
me enseñaste a ser pareja en libertad – _El chico la miraba y le sonreía _  
me enseñaste que el amor no es una reja  
y que es mentira la verdad.

Me enseñaste que no es bueno el que te ayuda  
sino el que no te molesta  
me enseñaste que abrazado a tu cintura  
todo parece una fiesta  
me enseñaste muchas cosas de la cama  
que es mejor cuando se ama  
y que es también para dormir  
me enseñaste entre otras cosas a vivir – _El chico la miro de manera que Lily se dio cuenta porque había elegido aquella canción, porque de verdad sentía que ella le había enseñado a vivir.  
_me enseñaste que una duda puede más que una razón  
pero fallaste mi gurú  
se te olvidó enseñarme qué hago si no estás tú.

Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte – _Le dijo y le guiño un ojo._  
desde filosofía hasta como tocarte  
a saber que el afrodisíaco más cumplidor  
no son los mariscos sino el amor  
pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte  
a convertir una caricia en una obra de arte  
a saber que los abogados saben poco de amor  
y que el amor se cohíbe en los juzgados  
pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte  
pero no me enseñaste a olvidarte.

Donde se apaga el amor que quedó  
no encuentro el interruptor  
si hay que aceptar que nuestra historia voló  
de donde saco el valor.  
Me enseñaste de todo excepto a olvidarte...

Guau, que bonita canción

Gracias, me hace acordar a ti – Le dijo el chico, parecía que su mirada le perforaba, porque Lily se puso colorada al instante.

Si me hubieras tocado el piano, en vez de perseguirme por todo el colegio para pedirme una cita, tal vez hubiera aceptado.

Ups – Dijo el chico y la hizo reír, todo parecía ir bien, al menos por el momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rachael iba por el ultimo salón de la mansión Potter que era el de planta baja, este era enorme, se atrevía a decir que era igual de grande que el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, porque allí cabrían, mínimo 500 personas.

¿Bonito, no? – Dijo una vos a su espalda.

Remus… me asustaste – Dijo la chica.

¡Oh! Lo siento.

Esta bien, y si… es hermoso – El salón tenia una decoración rustica, con detalles en dorado, tenia cuadros, una chimenea enorme, sillones y sillas por todos lados, era… perfecta.

A los señores Potter les gusta dar fiestas imponentes – Dijo el licántropo sonriente, la chica lo miro, si que le gustaba ese chico.

Se ve – Dijo - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones hasta ahora? – El chico se encogió de hombros.

Normales, fueron solo cinco días desde que nos despedimos en King Cross – El chico se sonrojo al decir eso, como recordando su despedida.

Si, parece que fueron seis meses…

¿Y siempre trabajan en el verano? – Pregunto el chico intrigado. Ahora la chica se encogió de hombros.

Casi, desde que terminamos cuarto. Buscamos trabajo, y la mamá de Maggy nos dijo que una amiga de ella, Madame Aline, buscaba tres empleadas de verano, para eventos sociales, vender ropa, etc. Fuimos, nos presentamos y le caímos bien. Ese verano vendimos ropa en su tienda, el verano siguiente le dijimos que queríamos volver a trabajar con ella unos días antes de que empezara el verano, y ese verano trabajamos redecorando la casa de una familia de magos importante, fue divertido, ya que no había nadie en la casa y pudimos vivir ahí por dos meses, lo que tardamos en arreglar la casa – explico – y este verano le avisamos también unos días antes, y ayer fuimos a preguntarle que nos tocaba a hacer y nos dijo que nos tocaba organizar una fiesta de 25 años de casados de unos magos importantes, dijo que tomaría un mes y que tendríamos que vivir allí – concluyo. - ¿Sabes? El trabajo es muy aburrido, pero cuando estas con tus mejores amigas, vaya que cambia. – El chico rió de manera estridente. La chica solo pudo sonreír, ¡Ese si seria un buen verano!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Maggy estaba en los jardines, había recorrido toda la casa, y ahora le tocaba el patio. Su casa era tan grande como la de James, tal vez la de James era un poco más grande, pero eso no le importaba. Ahora revisaba los patios, llevaba una libreta y una vuela pluma, ambos al lado de ella y escribían a la par que ella hablaba.

Patio, enorme, pileta grande, tiene un lugar de cemento – Decía la chica mientras hacia un plano en su mente y la vuela pluma lo dibujaba anotando las referencias, es que el patio era grande, saliendo de la casa lo primero que se veía es que había una entrada desde fuera de la mansión, luego de veía la gran pileta a un costado, y después había un lugar techado con cemento, bastante espacioso, como para 300 personas, y un poco mas allá había un lugar que la señora Potter lo denominaba "Su Jardín" y no dejaba que los hombres de su casa, ni los elfos lo tocaran y un poco mas allá había una casita de madera que funcionaba como "Lechuzeria" ahí se les daba de comer a las lechuzas, y podían dormir tranquilamente, sin pasar ni frió ni calor, ya que estaba hechizada para ello. – Flores para la señora Potter, azucenas; jazmines; rosas blancas, naranjas, azules y violetas; orquídeas naranjas y amarillas; claveles, rojos, rosas y naranjas… - Después de todas las flores habían varias plantas con flores que Maggy se inclino a oler.

A la mamá de James le gustaría saber que hay alguien, a parte de ella, que aprecia sus plantas. – Maggy se dio vuelta y miro al intruso de pies a cabeza.

Tal vez se lo diga – Dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo para oler otra flor – Pero mientras tanto podrás decirme que haces aquí – Le dijo mientras se levantaba.

James es mi amigo, y yo… - Empezó a decir, pero ella lo corto.

Eso lo se Black, yo me refería que haces respirando el mismo aire que yo cuando hay suficientes cuartos como para que estemos separados por kilómetros. – Sirius sonrió.

Es el único patio en toda la casa – Dijo – Aparte me gusta estar cerca de ti – Le dijo el chico.

Pero yo estoy trabajando y no estoy para charlas – Le dijo la chica en espíritu cortante.

Perfecto, no hablare – Dicho y Hecho, mientras la chica revisaba las plantas y miraba el patio el chico no decía ni una sola palabra.

Pileta: Profundidad – Saca un medidor mágico, que se hunde y sale, con la expresión "1.50 a 10" marcado – De un metro cincuenta a diez metros, largo – De nuevo programo el medidor mágico, que voló, apoyando un extremo en una punta de la pileta y haciendo estirar un metro por el largo de la pileta, y volvió a su dueña con el largo marcado – diez metros, ancho – Volvió a programarlo y esta vez cuando volvió tenia el ancho marcado – Cinco metros – Sirius miraba divertido la escena, y se divertía con la vuela pluma azul que en la parte superior tenia una pluma del mismo color y el cuaderno que seguían a su dueña por todos lados. – Termine – Dijo y la vuela pluma lo anoto – Guarda vuela pluma – Dijo y la vuela pluma se puso en una parte del cuaderno donde quedaba sujeta, y se dirigieron a las manos de su dueña. – Ya, puedes hablar, tengo miedo que te quedes mudo.

Gracias.

¿Gracias por qué?

Por preocuparte por mi – La chica lanzo una carcajada tan fuerte que estaba segura que la habían escuchado en Buenos Aires.

Yo nunca me voy a preocupar por ti Black, antes me tiro a la boca de un dragón, por merlín, que gracioso ¡YO, preocupada por SIRIUS BLACK!

¿Qué tendría de malo? – Pregunto el chico.

Mucho… muchísimo, mira Black, tú solo tienes dos preocupaciones: Tú, y la chica con la que quieres irte a la cama, y yo no voy a ser de esas idiotas.

No se como puedes decir eso, si ni me conoces.

Tienes razón – El chico se sorprendió de que dijera esas dos palabras, pero cuando dijo lo siguiente… bueno… todo tomo sentido, jeje – Pero tampoco tengo interés en hacerlo, mira Black, hagamos una tregua por mi salud mental y por el trabajo, tu no me pides de salir y yo no te hechizo para que tu pelo sea rosa y largo. – El chico puso una mueca de dolor, todavía se acordaba cuando le había pedido de salir y como no había sabido aceptar el no, la chica le mando un hechizo, su pelo era de color rosa y largo como el de la rubia, lo peor fue cuando trato de sacárselo, solo crecía mas y mas. Fue horrible.

De acuerdo, pero con una condición, porque este es tu trabajo no el mió…

Dispara dijo la chica.

Si yo no te pido de salir por todo este mes, y no salgo con ninguna otra chica mas, tienes que intentar conocerme por este mes y el último sábado que estés en la mansión tienes que tener una cita conmigo, ¿Qué dices?

**Ya se que me van a preguntar, ¿LILY TAN RÁPIDO ES BUENA CON JAMES? Denle tiempo al tiempo, que se que hacer, jajaja, bueno el suspenso es grande, ¿Verdad? Dejo algo del próximo capituló: **

¡NO, NO!, LO ES, ¿TU SIN QUERER MATARLO? ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS, A LA POLICIA, A TODOS ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Dijo la chica y ahora fingía que se moría sobre su cama

¡OH NO! – Dijo la otra con fingida sorpresa - ¡SE HA MUERTO! ¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA NIÑA! ¿TENIAS QUE SER AMABLE CON EL? ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUEE???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORRRQUEEEEE???!!! – Decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo "muerto" de la otra.

**¿Muy melodramáticas? Las amigas son así, jajaja, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE:) Nos vemos en el próximo capituló… Pero por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	3. Capitulo 3: Que empiece el trabajo

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**La verdad que estoy actualizando seguido esta historia, pero es porque tengo escrito un par de capítulos, nada más, así que cuando ya no tenga nada previemante escrito me voy a demorar más. Jajaja, bueno agradezco los reviews de **_**monseevans, Nachita y Winccancat**_**… Esperemos que más gente lo lea, ¿no? **

**Ahora… capituló **

_**Capitulo 3: Que empiece el trabajo.**_

Esta bien, pero la primera que no cumplas tus propias reglas, debes teñirte tu propio pelo de Verde y tenerlo largo hasta el piso – El chico puso una mueca de dolor.

De acuerdo. – La chica entro a la casa sonriente, eso iba a ser interesante.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por la noche, en su habitación, la rubia le había contado su encuentro con Black a sus amigas, después de que Rachael les contara su charla con Remus a lo que no le habían dado mucha importancia, ya sabían que Rachael estaba enamorada de Lupin desde segundo.

¿Y el acepto? – Pregunto la morocha.

Si, eso me sorprendió

Por ahí Black no es lo que tu creías – Dijo Lily

Puede ser… de todas maneras, ¿Qué tal tu Lil?

Bueno, Potter toca el piano, y muy bien…

¿En serio? – Dijo Rach

Noticia vieja – Dijo Maggy.

¿Lo sabias? – Le pregunto Lily a la rubia.

¡Claro! Nuestros padres nos mandaron a un campamento de música cuando cumplimos los siete, me acuerdo que nos mandaron de vuelta porque con James hicimos explotar el clarinete de otra chica.

AJAJAJAJAJA – Se rieron Lily y Rach imaginándose a una joven Maggy de travesuras con el niño James.

Mis padres me castigaron por tres semanas, mientras que a James solo dos.

Bueno, de todas maneras – Siguió Lily – Me parece que Potter cambio.

¿A que te refieres? – Dijo Rachael.

Que pude mantener una conversación de mas de dos frases sin tener arranques asesinos hacia el.

UAUU – Dijeron las otras dos con exagerado asombro, la cara de Lily se transformo a: ¬¬

Ni que fuera un milagro

¡NO, NO! LILY, LO ES, ¿TU SIN QUERER MATAR A POTTER? ¡LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS, A LA POLICIA, A TODOS ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! – Dijo la rubia y ahora fingía que se moría sobre su cama

¡OH NO! – Dijo Rach con fingida sorpresa - ¡SE HA MUERTO! ¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA LILIANNE EVANS! ¿TENIAS QUE SER AMABLE CON POTTER? ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORQUEE???!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿PORRRQUEEEEE???!!! – Decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo "muerto" de Maggy

¡YA! – Dijo Lily revoleándoles un almohadón de su cama. - ¡Dejen la novela de las tres de la tarde! – Las otras dos rieron…

** Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos **

¿Y dices que no te quiso matar? – Dijo Sirius como por quinta vez.

Si, ¿Increíble, verdad?

Si

Ni que Lily fuera una asesina serial – Dijo Remus.

¡LO ES, MI QUERIDO REMSIE, LO ES! ELLA Y SU AMIGA RUBIA, AMBAS SON ASESINAS EN SERIO, ¿NO LO VES? ¡Y SI NO ALEJAS A RECHAEL DE AHÍ SE CONVERTIRA EN UNA DE ELLAS! – Se acerco a Remus y comenzó a sacudirlo - ¡SALVALA QUERIDISIMO MOONY SALVALA DE ESAS DOS LOCAS! ¡HUYE CON ELLA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HUUYYEEEE!!!!!!! – Remus puso los ojos en blanco

Solo porque Maggy tiño tu cabello de rosa y lo hizo crecer, y porque Lily te hechizo James, no significa que sean asesinas en serie – Dijo Remus.

Baa, que te digo si tu siempre las vas a defender. – Dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a su cama y sentándose.

¿Y ya te hechizo Violey?

No, tenemos un acuerdo de paz – James y Remus se miraron y luego el morocho de lentes le tiro un almohadón al otro morocho

Los chicos dormían en la habitación de James, no por falta de habitaciones, ya que la mansión Potter podría funcionar como hotel, sino porque les gustaba sentirse como en Hogwarts, y ese verano Sirius se había ido de su casa, y los padres de Remus se habían ido a España, y como este no quería ir con ellos se quedo en la casa de James. Volviendo a la habitación, esta era roja y con los detalles en dorado, como el resto de la casa, pero a diferencia esta tenia postres de Varios jugadores de Quidicht y del equipo los Chudley Cannons. Había lugar suficiente (y sobraba) para las tres camas, las tres mesitas de luz y los tres armarios. También había un ventanal más allá, que iluminaba un gran escritorio, donde había libros, pergaminos, y varias cosas así. Y también había una silla enfrente al escritorio, para sentarse, obviamente.

Te lo tenias bien calladito – Dijo James, y Sirius comenzó a relatar toda la historia

Y yo le dije que aceptaba.

¿Qué te quieres suicidar o tienes miedo de hacerlo tú y se lo encargaste a Violey?

¡Hey! ¿Por qué?

¡Estas loco! Buscara razones para decir que no estas cumpliendo con el trato y te teñirá el pelo de verde.

No creo que Maggy sea injusta

Eso – Dijo Sirius poniéndose de acuerdo con Remus.

Mejor me voy a dormir, tanto intento suicida me esta haciendo mal – Dijo James y se acostó, y fue seguido por los otros dos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La mañana siguiente, las chicas se levantaron a las 8 de la mañana, y bajaron al salón, que era un lugar donde cabían 50 personas, y donde había una mesa larga con muchas sillas. Parecía la mesa de Gryffindor, obviamente mas pequeña, pero había te de todo tipo, cafés de todo tipo, pasteles, tortas, tostadas, mermeladas de todo tipo. Era increíble. En la mesa no había rastro de los merodeadores, pero si había dos personas. En la cabecera se veía que alguien estaba leyendo el diario, pero no se podía ver si era un hombre o una mujer, ya que el diario la tapaba. Y al lado, una mujer de pelo largo a media espalda, pelirrojo, bebía un sorbo de te de limón.

Mhm – Dijo Maggy queriendo notarse y lo logro, la mujer la miro.

¡Oh! Disculpen, Buenos días – La mujer se paro y fue hacia la entrada, donde aun estaban las tres. – Me presento soy Evelyne Nancy Potter. Y le extendió la mano a la más cercana que era…

Rachael Able – Dijo Rachael – Un gusto señora Potter

Por favor, díganme Ev.

Lilianne Evans… - Y antes de que Lily pudiera agregar algo…

¿Evans, Evans…? ¿Por qué me suena el apellido querido? – Dijo dirigiéndose a la persona del periódico, el hombre (si, era un hombre) bajo el periódico, era un hombre alto, de cabello morocho, ojos avellana, y lentes redondos, era definitivamente el padre de James, ya que, eran dos gotas de agua.

¿Tu padre trabaja en el ministerio, querida? – Dijo el hombre acercándose al lado de su esposa.

No, mis padres… bueno ellos… son muggles.

¡Oh!, entonces no se… ¿Cómo dijiste que es tu nombre?

Lilianne, Lilianne Evans

¡Oh claro Ev! Esta muchacha es la pelirroja Evans.

¡Oh! Pero un gusto al fin poder conocerte – Lily estaba desconcertada.

Disculpen, pero ¿Por qué al final conocerme? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

Bueno, es un gusto al final conocer a la chica que enamoro a mi James – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Lily se volvió del color de su cabello casi al instante – Y es un placer saber que eres tan trabajadora.

Gra-Gracias - Dijo la chica casi sin aliento.

¿Y tú? – Dijo preguntándole a la rubia.

¡Oh! Lo siento, yo soy…

Margareth Candice Violey, ¡Niña si me acuerdo de ti! Tú eres la otra niña a la que expulsaron con James del campamento musical de magos, ¿Verdad?

Si – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Bueno, yo soy Stephen Jeff Potter, un gusto chicas, ¿Ustedes van al mismo grado que James, verdad?

Si señor – Dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, siéntense a desayunar, depaso así podremos hablar de los detalles de la fiesta, si vienen por parte de Aline, creo que va a ser genial. – Las chicas sonrieron – Pero, ¿Alguna puede ir a despertar a los muchachos?, eso si no les molesta sino voy yo.

No deje – Dijo Rachael – Yo voy – Y así subió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los merodeadores estaban durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo, así que Rach entro tratando de no hace ruido, cuando llego a la primera cama, vio que era la de Remus, así que se inclino suavemente.

Remus – Lo llamo.

¿mmm? – Dijo este.

Remus, soy Rach, tienes que levantarte.

Sal de aquí James.

¿James? – Pregunto desconcertada la chica – Soy Rach.

¿Ah si? – Dijo Remus aun sin abrir los ojos, y agarro y tiro a la chica sobre su cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero cuando la miro, se dio cuenta que no era James, de verdad, era Rachael. -¡Rachael! Pensé… pensé que…

Que yo era James – Dijo la chica aun tirada en la cama del licántropo, y le encantaba, el olor que tenia, su olor, olor a el, y estaba costada en las sabanas donde había estado el cuerpo del que ahora tenia una gran visión, porque como era verano, Remus dormía en calzoncillos dejando ver su hermoso torso y sus hermosas piernas. – La pregunta, es ¿Por qué?

Bueno yo… - La chica se rió, le gustaba ser agresivo con Remus, como hacia cinco días, en la estación de King Cross

Deja, eso no me interesa – Dijo parándose y estando muy cerca, pero MUY cerca de él, el chico podía oler su aroma, ese aroma a durazno, que le encantaba. – En fin – Dijo la chica al ver que el chico no iba a hacer nada. – Los señores Potter dicen que deben bajar a desayunar, ¿Despiertas tú a los otros dos? – Y antes de que Remus dijera que si, Rachael se había ido.

Diablos – Dijo el.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para cuando los chicos bajaron, habían pasado diez minutos, ya que Remus les había contado su encuentro con Rach, los señores Potter saludaron a su hijo con un abrazo muy cariñoso y a los demás con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces quedamos así señora Potter – Dijo Maggy.

¡Pero ya te eh dicho que no me digas así! Dime Ev.

Si Mag, a mi madre no le gusta que la traten de vieja.

Y con razón querido, tu madre no es ninguna vieja, viejos serán los trapos – Le dijo su padre.

Gracias Jeff – Dijo sonriéndole a su esposo. Los merodeadores se acomodaron en la mesa.

Bueno, yo voy a mandarle una lechuza diciéndole a madam Aline todo lo que voy a necesitar, si me disculpan – Dijo Maggy haciendo gala de sus modales y retirándose de la mesa con un pergamino flotando y su vuela pluma azul escribiendo, la cual había ido a buscar una vez que empezaron a hablar de las cosas que necesitarían, iba hacia la lechuzeria.

Yo, voy a mandarle este pergamino al catering – Dijo Rachael una vez que la rubia desapareció por la puerta – Así que también me retiro, con su permiso – Dijo y también se fue, en cambio la pelirroja terminaba de anotar algunos detalles en un pergamino que tenia sobre la mesa y tomaba un sorbo de su café descafeinado.

¿Y tu Lily? – Le dijo el padre de James a la pelirroja con confianza, James lo miro, ¿No se conocían hace mas de dos horas y ya la llamaba Lily? Eso era injusto.

Bueno, ya termino esta carta y la envió.

¿Es para la banda, verdad? – La pelirroja asintió.

Perfecto – Dijo el señor Potter – Que organizadas son, la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura.

Es que cada una tiene su especialidad y así se hace más fácil.

Claro – Dijo el señor Potter – Por eso Aline las manda a las tres juntas, ¿Verdad? – La pelirroja asintió - ¡Que bueno! ¿Y como decidieron que iban a trabajar?

Bueno, yo soy hija de muggles, por lo tanto cambian su dinero por dinero mágico para comprarme algunas cosas, pero mis padres no son muy adinerados, son personas humildes que trabajan duro, y no quería pedirles mas dinero, Rachael sentía lo mismo, y bueno Maggy, como seguro ya saben, nunca le falto nada, pero siempre dijo que quería ser independiente y se lo contamos a la mamá de Maggy, ya que ella tenia muchos lugares en los cuales podríamos solicitar empleo y ahí nos dijo que una amiga suya estaba buscando empleadas de verano y ahí dimos con madam Aline – Dijo la pelirroja, le caía bien el papá de James.

UAUU, ¿Sabes algo? Siempre eh tratado de convencer a James para que tenga un empleo de verano, y este verano accedió, ande a saber dios porque, ¿No? – Dijo y hecho una risita, James solo le sonrió a su padre.

¿Y en que trabajas James? – Le pregunto Lily.

Trabajo por las mañanas en un almacén de ropa femenina – Dijo tranquilamente sin avergonzarse y muy sorprendido porque la pelirroja lo hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila y no por su apellido.

Debes tener éxito, digo, las mujeres se mueren contigo – James rió.

Si pero estas son de la edad de mi mamá y es medio raro. – Lily también rió.

Bueno, voy a enviar estas cartas – Dijo levantando sus cosas de la mesa – Disfrute la conversación señor Potter, James. – Y salio de allí tranquilamente, James se quedo mirando el trayecto que había recorrido le pelirroja, como quisiendo grabarlo en su mente.

Increíble – Dijo su padre.

¿Qué es increíble?

Como a los Potter, nos afectan las pelirrojas.

**¿Y? jajaja, todas amamos a James, lo se jajaja. Bueno dejen reviews, porque quisiera algunos más jajaja :) Dejo algo del próximo capituló: **

Si alguien me hubiera dicho, el día anterior a terminar las clases, que tú me estarías dando un masaje en tu casa y estaríamos hablando de nosotros por nuestros primeros nombres, sin que tú me hubieras hechizado o dado una poción, bueno, no le creería, es mas hasta me reiría en su cara. – Él también rió.

Si, creo que yo también.

**Bueno, es todo, hasta el próximo capituló, por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	4. Capitulo 4: Planear una fiesta, nunca es

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Actualizo de vuelta, la verdad estoy actualizando este fic muy seguido, así que espero que no se quejen, le agregue algunas cosas al capituló 5, así que cuando lleguen a el espero que les guste, agradezco los reviews de:**

_**Judith Malfoy**__**, Tienes razón, míralo a James, a Harry, de tal palo tal astilla jaja.**_

_**Wiccancat**__**, gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien, y bueno, el capituló 6 ya lo empezare, jaja.**_

_**Joselin, primero que nada gracias por la honestidad, jaja, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

_**Saiyury11**__** Me alegro que te haya encantado.**_

_**Florencia, aquí lo continuo.**_

**Capituló de hoy:**

_**Capitulo 4: Planear una fiesta, nunca es fácil**_

Al día siguiente, la casa ya estaba de patas para arriba, había un montón de elfos y gente del catering moviéndose en las cocinas, haciendo comida y probando diferentes recetas y cada tanto se escuchaba una explosión, y Rachael (que era la encargada de la comida y el catering) tenia que bajar a controlar y ver que estaba pasando. En la sala donde, generalmente, se desayunaba, almorzaba y cenaba, ahora había muestras de telas, diferentes tipos de adornos, y muchas cosas que ver con la decoración, y por lo menos diez personas trayendo mas cosas, otras hablando con Maggy (que era la encargada de la decoración y las invitaciones) otras hablando con la señora Potter, ya que cada vez que esta veía un color pedía otro parecido a ese. Y en la sala que estaban todos los instrumentos musicales, ahora estaba la banda, tratando de sonar más afinaba, aunque a vece Lily pensaba que nunca lo iba a lograr, ya que, ella era la encargada del entretenimiento. Esa mañana James llegaba del almacén, vistiendo un traje muggle, ya que a Madam Pince, la encargada del local, decía que así se veía mas guapo y tendrían mas clientas, cuando escucho la melodía desafinada de un bajo, una guitarra eléctrica, una criolla, un saxo y un piano. Se fue acercando a la habitación y escucho la voz de la pelirroja.

¡NO, NO, NO! DEBEN TOCAR EN DO MAYOR, NO EN DO MENOR, DE NUEVO POR FAVOR – Se volvió a escuchar la misma melodía de antes, y antes de que a la pelirroja le diera un ataque, entro James.

Disculpen, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

No, estamos bien – Dijo la pelirroja tratando de ser amable, aunque sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

De verdad Lily déjame ayudar – El chico acerco una silla y la hizo sentarse. Luego de dar un par de instrucciones a la banda, esta parecía entender un poco mejor, aunque aun sonaba algo desafinada. - ¿Mejor? – Pregunto el chico

Si, gracias Potter.

Lily, ¿Te molestaría llamarme James? No me gusta que me llames por mi apellido – Le dijo el chico, la chica se sorprendió.

Esta bien, hayy dios se me parte la cabeza – Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la banda - ¡Tómense diez minutos, y nos volvemos a ver aquí! – Todos salieron rápido, parecían chicos que no superaban los 19 años.

Tranquila – Le dijo James volviéndola a inclinar hacia la silla y haciéndole masajes en los hombros – A este ritmo la semana que viene ya habrás tenido un colapso nervioso – La chica hizo una pequeña risa.

Puede ser, es que son muy ineptos

Lil, tu misma que confesaste que eras dura para la música, tal vez ellos también lo sean…

Puede que tengas razón – La chica miro a James que le estaba haciendo masajes, y se hecho una pequeña risa

¿Qué? – Dijo James

Si alguien me hubiera dicho, el día anterior a terminar las clases, que tú me estarías dando un masaje en tu casa y estaríamos hablando de nosotros por nuestros primeros nombres, sin que tú me hubieras hechizado o dado una poción, bueno, no le creería, es mas hasta me reiría en su cara. – James también rió.

Si, creo que yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

¿Cómo va todo por aquí? – Dijo entrando a las cocinas Remus

Mas o menos encaminados – Dijo Rach – Mira prueba – la chica le puso en la boca uno de los bocadillos que había en uno de los tantos platos de la entrada, el chico comenzó a masticar y luego de tragar dio su veredicto.

Uau, muy bueno.

Gracias – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, el chico la miro sorprendido.

¿Lo hiciste tú?

Si, estas son las muestras de lo que tienen que hacer, todo hecho por mi – Dijo mientras señalaba todos los platos que había sobre la mesa, que consistían en siete etapas: Recepción, entrada, primer plato, segundo plato, postre, mesa dulce y plato despedida.

Uau, ¿Vas a seguir algo relacionado con la cocina? – La chica se encogió de hombros.

Aun no lo se…

Deberías, esto esta muy bueno – Dijo el chico agarrando algo de la mesa dulce.

Tampoco para que te lo comas todo – Dijo la chica.

Jejejejeje.

Y… ¿Ya encontraste trabajo? – Dijo la chica, ya que la noche anterior en la cena habían escuchado como Sirius y Remus habían comentado que también iban a buscar trabajo, y que si podían, donde trabajaba James.

Sip.

¿En donde?

Con madam Pince, donde trabaja James

¡Eso es fantástico!

Si… Lo que es fantástico es esta comida… - La chica rió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius entro en la sala, esperando encontrar un gran almuerzo ya preparado, en cambio de eso en la mesa solo había telas, muestras de invitaciones y de decoraciones, fotos de decoraciones, y muchas cosas más. Sirius vio como una melena rubia rodeaba la mesa mirando muestras, tocándolas, comparándolas y como su libreta y su vuela pluma azul iban tras ella anotando cosas. Sirius se acerco sigilosamente, sin que la rubia lo escuchara.

Diez telas rojas de seda, y diez de gasa. Veinte manteles dorados y veinte plateados, muestras de tarjetas 4; 5; 16; 23 – Sirius miro las tarjetas señalada como las elegidas.

También la 24, la 32 y la 93 – Dijo Sirius.

¡Ah si! También la 24; la 32 y la 93 – La chica se dio vuelta y lo vio a Sirius y se pego un pequeño sustito. - ¡Black! Me asustaste, tacha eso y para de escribir – le indico a la vuela pluma.

Perdón – Dijo el chico - ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

De locos, la señora Potter quiere muchas muestras, pasamos toda la mañana solo marcándolas… Y ahora hago la lista de las cosas que hay que pedir de nuevo, así ya mandamos y terminamos todo a tiempo.

Pero si aun falta un mes…

Corrección, tres semanas y seis días y como mínimo dentro de tres días ya habrá que entregar las invitaciones.

Uau, cuanto esfuerzo por una fiesta – Dijo el chico algo asombrado.

Jejeje… si… ¿Qué tal la búsqueda de trabajo?

Perfecto, encontramos donde trabaja James, Madame Pince.

Felicitaciones – Dijo la chica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bueno chicos – Dijo el señor Potter una vez que los empleados ya se hubieran ido, y ya el lugar estaba mas tranquilo – tenemos que irnos por dos semanas, pero confiamos en ustedes, y traten de ser un poco responsables.

Si, volveremos la última semana para concretar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, por estas dos semanas confiamos en su buen gusto chicas.

Por hoy, salgan con las chicas, muéstrenle Valle Godric y vayan a comer a Londres, ya que este lugar es un desastre.

Perfecto – Dijeron las chicas.

Cualquier cosa les enviare una carta por si no estoy segura del color… - La señora Potter corto a la rubia.

No Maggy, confió en el gusto que tu madre te inculco, ya te di las direcciones a donde debes mandar las tarjetas, así que todo listo, adiós chicas. – Dijo dándole un beso a cada una. – Adiós Sirius, Remus – Les dijo dándole un beso a cada uno – Adiós mi Jamsie – Dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Chau mamá – Le dijo este sin resistirse al abrazo.

Adiós chicas – Les dijo el señor Potter dándoles un abrazo a cada una. – Adiós chicos – Dijo dando un abrazo a Sirius y a Remus. – Adiós campeón – dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a James – Ven aquí que necesito decirte algo – Dijo y se lo llevo lejos, donde pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Mira hijo, ten cuidado ¿Si?

Si papá, voy a tener cuidado con la casa…

No, no con eso, con Lily…

¿De que hablas? – Pregunto el morocho confundido.

Ella… no es como las otras chicas, ella es diferente…

Lo se, por eso estoy enamorado de ella.

¡Exacto! Mira, solo no la trates como a las demás, yo cometí ese error con tu madre y casi la pierdo, no lo cometas vos también.

Esta bien…

Y dile a Sirius que tampoco lo cometa con Maggy…

¿Qué dices? – Dijo James algo desconcertado

Me vas a decir que no te habías dado cuenta, ¡Pero si es obvio!

Si, si, sabia que a Sirius le gusta, pero que no cometa, ¿Qué?

¡Hay hijo! ¡¡Que no la trate como a las demás!!

¡Ah!, si se lo diré.

Bueno hijo, te voy a extrañar – Dijo abrazándolo una vez mas.

Si, yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Luego de que los señores Potter se fueran, los chicos se cambiaron y salieron de la casa de los Potter. Los chicos iban vestidos así: James llevaba unos jeans negros con una camisa azul oscura, desabrochada los dos primeros botones, y unas converse (una marca de zapatillas) azules oscuras. Sirius iba igual a James, excepto porque su camisa era verde oscura y tenia los tres primeros botones desabrochados y sus converse eran también verdes oscuras. Remus iba igual a sus amigos, pero esté tenia una camisa bordo con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y converse también bordo. Las chicas iban así: Lily iba con un Jean chupin celeste (esos que son ajustados hasta el fondo) Una remera strapless, negra lisa que se ajustaba a la cintura por una cinta celeste que formaba un moño al costado derecho, llevaba el pelo suelto y liso. Rach llevaba un Jean chupin negro, una remera escotada verde clarito, que era de tirantes y unas converse verdes claritas, llevaba el pelo negro suelto y rizado. Maggy, llevaba un short de Jean negro, una remera roja que tenia la frase "If you want me just say it" en negro y unas converse rojas. Salieron todos de la casa, tomaron el autobús noctámbulo y entre caídas y golpes habían llegado al caldero chorreante, entraron y pronto Rosmerta los atendió.

¡Chicos! – Dijo al ver a los merodeadores – Cada día más guapos.

Gracias Rosmerta, Tráenos el menú del día. ¿Quieres? – Le dijo James.

Claro – En seguida trajo comida como para un ejército, y los chicos se dispusieron a comer con felicidad. Una vez que terminaron Rosmerta volvió.

¿Les traigo algo de postre?

Para mi no, gracias – Dijo Rach

Ahí estoy contigo, no gracias – Dijo Lily.

Las damas mandan – Contesto Remus con una sonrisa.

Si, yo paso – Dijo James

Yo aun quiero un helado de chocolate blanco con chispas locas de chocolate negro – Dijeron Sirius y Maggy al mismo tiempo sin darse cuenta, pero cuando terminaron la frase se miraron los dos al mismo tiempo - ¿Te gusta eso? – Volvieron a decir juntos - ¡No me copies! ¡Que te calles! ¡Que pares! – Los chicos se callaron, no podía ser que hablaran al mismo tiempo.

Entonces dos ordenes de helado de chocolate blanco con chispas locas de chocolate negro.

Si, gracias – Volvieron a decir juntos, se miraron y se fusilaron con la mirada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos salieron al callejón diagon.

Bueno, nosotras tenemos que comprar cosas para la fiesta – Dijo Lily hablándole a sus amigas.

Si, pero que te parece si nos separamos en grupos de dos, para terminar mas rápido, y vamos un chico y una chica, así ellos pueden cargar las cosas, porque nosotras no vamos a tener fuerza para todo. – Dijo Rach.

Tienes razón, ¿Pero como decidimos quien con quien? – Pregunto Maggy

A la suerte – Dijo Lily y saco un galeón – Tu elije primero – Le dijo a Rach.

**Bueno, ojala les haya gustado, acá dejo un poco del capituló cinco, que es mi favorito hasta ahora: **

¡LO TENGO! – Dijo la chica

¿Qué es? – Pregunto la otra.

Juguemos, Verdad o Reto.

**Bueno, eso es lo que les dejo por ahora, no se desesperen, jajajaja, DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVORR, así mas gente leerá el fic ;)… Hasta entonces…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	5. Capitulo 5: ¿Verdad o Reto?

** Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Hola!, yo se, yo se, tarde. Pero también entiéndame, bueno, este capituló (el 5) la verdad que me encanto como quedo, así que digan que tal les parece. **

**CONTESTO REVIEWS.**

**Joselin****: Bueno, empecemos porque me dijiste que suba otra historia, si quieres tengo otras dos historias más publicadas sobre Lily y James. Y otra historia dentro de poco, porque estoy trabajando en otras dos, aparte de las tres que tengo publicadas :P**

**Judith Malfoy****Si, el padre de James fue un personaje que me gusto muchísimo, lo quise hacer despierto, atento y que fuera PEGADISIMO con su hijo, aunque eso se va a ver mas adelante… jeje.**

**Pau0072:**** Bueno, vos lees todas mis historias de Lily y James, y la verdad te lo agradezco MUCHÍSIMO, espero que te guste esta historia también jaja. **

**RobexPotter:**** Bueno, creo que esto le va a **_**interesar a todos**_**, no se si voy a hacer una historia que siga, después de esta, en el colegio, todo depende de si a la gente le gusta esta historia, yo ya tenia algunas ideas, que se yo, jajaja, todo depende, igual si la hago aviso por acá primero, obvio. Jaja. **

**Bueno, agradezco MUCHÍSIMO sus reviews, espero que les guste el capituló, y aquí va: **

_**Capitulo 5: Verdad o Reto.**_

Las chicas lo habían tirado a la suerte, ¿Y como había resultado? Rachael había quedado con Remus, Maggy, que había sido la segunda, había quedado con Black y no crean que lo acepto tranquilamente, no, se quejo, pataleo, hizo berrinche pero no le sirvió de nada, Black quería ir con ella. Y por descarte, obviamente, Lily quedo con James. Los dos últimos habían entrado a una casa de instrumentos musicales donde Lily tenía que comprar algunas cosas e iba con una lista en la mano y decía cosas y James las agarraba.

Lil – Dijo el chico

¿Si? – Pregunto ella.

¿Cómo lo haces? – Le pregunto llevando las cosas a la caja, para que la chica que estaba allí pudiera cobrarles.

¿Cómo hago que? – Pregunto desconcertada la chica.

¡Esto! Ser tan organizada, tan perfecta… - La chica rió.

No soy perfecta James, todo lo contrario, pero cuando se trata de algo que me gusta, como la música, le pongo toda mi atención, es solo eso…

Ahh

Es como tu y el Quidicht

¿Eh? – Pregunto el chico.

Claro, tal vez tu no le pongas todo tu empeño al estudio, pero cuando te subes a una escoba y te pones a jugar, es solo tu y el juego… - El chico se quedo pensándolo un segundo.

Nunca lo había visto así, pero tienes razón…

En cambio, cuando yo me subo a una escoba, no entiendo nada, tengo mucho miedo en caerme, entonces me olvido de que tengo que hacer otras cosas…

Claro, pero eso se puede arreglar… - La chica lo miro

¿A que te refieres?

A que te puedo enseñar a volar…

Tal vez - dijo la chica y miro su reloj – Aun tenemos media hora, ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?

Porque no – Dijo el chico y se dirigieron a la heladería…

**En otro lado no muy lejano, estaban Maggy y Sirius**

4 de esas, 8 de aquel mantel, 15 metros de aquella cinta – Sirius iba tratando de agarrar todo lo que decía la rubia, y correr para agarrar lo otro también. La chica lo llevo al mostrador, donde había un hombre corpulento y grande.

Buenos días señor Pince, ¿Tiene las quinientas tarjetas que le pedí? – Le pregunto la chica, el morocho distorsiono la cara pensando que si pesaban, el las tendría que cargar.

Claro Maggy, ¿te las envió por la tarde o prefieres llevártelas tu?

Me las llevo – El hombre entro por una puerta y salio con una caja grande.

Aquí tienes – Le dio la caja a la chica, que la agarro sin ningún tipo de problema.

Empáqueme esto – Dijo señalando las telas, cintas, manteles y adornos que había hecho agarrar a Sirius – Para llevar – El hombre hizo un movimiento de varita y empaqueto todo, Sirius agarro los paquetes, y vio como Maggy le firmaba algo.

Adiós Maggy, mándale mis saludos a tu madre.

Como siempre, Adiós. – Salieron del local y Sirius miro la caja que tenia la chica en los brazos.

¿Te pesa? Porque lo puedo llevar yo…

No me pesa, es solo papel, ahora, ¿Pasamos por Honeydukes? Aun tenemos media hora.

Vamos – Le dijo el chico.

**En otro lado, no muy lejano tampoco, estaban Rach y Remus**

Los últimos dos estaban en una casa de utencillos para comida, de catering, repostería, de todo. El chico llevaba un carrito con todas clases de cosas para cocinar, hasta incluso ingredientes.

Voy a necesitar esto – Decía y ponía mas cosas – Y también este, si, definitivamente si

Si sigues así solo te faltara comprar la tienda – Dijo Remus, la chica rió suavemente y se acerco a la caja, allí había una señora alta y morocha.

Hola Rachael, que alegría verte por aquí, ¿Agrego lo de siempre?

Hola señora Truemp, Si, pero cóbremelo aparte, lo demás es para Madam Aline.

¡Oh! Entiendo – Dijo y saco un pergamino, anoto las cosas que Rachael había dicho eran para madam Aline. – Firma aquí – Le dijo. La chica firmo, y luego saco algunos galeones de su bolsillo. – Lo otro son cuatro galeones, como siempre. – Lo otro eran tres revistas de cocina, y dos panecillos que tenían aroma a naranja.

Perfecto – Le dijo la chica y le pago, saludo a la cajera y salieron de allí. – Ten – Le paso uno de los panecillos al chico – Pruébalo – El chico se lo metió en la boca y sintió como sus papilas gustativas bailaban dentro de su boca.

Uau, delicioso – Dijo.

Si, la señora Truemp hace los mejores pastelillos de naranja que vas a probar jamás…

No estoy tan seguro…

¿Cómo que no?

No, tu los debes hacer mejor, tu todo lo debes hacer mejor… - ¡PALO! La chica lo miro… Quería jugar, pues jugarían.

¿Cómo lo de King Cross? – Le dijo la chica, el chico se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, eso se puede recordar – Le dijo acercándose a el intimadoramente.

**En una heladería, no muy lejos de allí. **

Chocolate con almendras y menta granizada – Dijo James y se dirigió a la pelirroja - ¿Y tu?

Lo mismo – Ambos se sorprendieron, pero luego que le dieran los helados se sentaron en una mesa.

Increíble – Dijo el chico.

¿Qué lo es?

Esto, tomar un helado contigo, lo soñé tantas veces que cuando algo así te pasa solo puedes pensar que puedes despertarte una vez que termine. – La chica se sonrojo, eso había sonado tan sincero…

Bueno, pero es verdad, y créeme que se va a repetir – El chico se sorprendió

No creo, se que en cuanto termines el trabajo, te iras y se que cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, volveremos a ser lo mismo, yo el estupido enamorado de ti y tu la prefecta perfecta que no quiere saber nada conmigo – El chico lo dijo con tono dolido, la chica se sentía tan mal por haberlo tratado mal…

Mira James, si sigues así como ahora, creo que no será mas así, creo que hasta podríamos cumplir alguno de tus otros sueños – La chica se sonrojo, ¿Estaba coqueteando con el chico? ¡¿Por qué?! Si ella no era así, si ella no… no podía estar enamorada de él, no, ¿o si? Ojala que no… ¿Por qué? Porque… ya no encontraba ni una buena razón para justificar eso, dios, se estaba enamorando de James Potter, en realidad, se estaba enamorando del nuevo James Potter… El chico se sorprendió también, ¿Estaba coqueteando con el? Uau, eso si que era nuevo…

El único sueño, aparte de ese, es casarme contigo, ¿Crees que lo podremos lograr algún día? – La chica se sonrojo tanto, que casi no se distinguía su cara de su pelo…

Tal vez…

**En Honeydukes no muy lejos de allí, ¿Ya aburrí diciendo eso, no? Bueno, en Honeydukes **

Ya, ya tenemos todas las golosinas como para tener una ración por cuatro años – Dijo la chica – Vamos a sentarnos por ahí.

Bueno – Dijo el chico.

Prometí conocerte, así que empieza. – Dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

No – Dijo el morocho

¿Cómo que no?

Prometiste que también le pondrías atención, aparte la única manera de conocerme es hablando, y si solo hablo yo, no tendría sentido.

Está bien, entonces dispara – Le dijo la chica. – Pero será una y una. Una pregunta tú y una yo – Le explico, el chico asintió.

¿Qué es lo primero que te fijas en un chico? Recuerda tienes que ser sincera – Le dijo-

Sus ojos, ¿Con cuantas chicas has ido a la cama?

Perdí la cuenta después de enamorarme de ti, ¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?

Que eras bonito; ¿De cuantas te has enamorado?

Solo de vos, ¿Por qué cambiaste tu opinión de mí?

Por tu inmadures, ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

Cuando te vi al lado del lago solo pensando, parecías tan pacifica y tan amorosa, simplemente, me golpeaste. ¿Si yo cambiara, te fijarías en mí?

Tal vez – Dijo la chica – Ya es suficiente, tenemos que reunirnos con los chicos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Los chicos se reunieron donde se había despedido, los primeros en llegar fueron Maggy y Sirius, después de dos minutos de estar allí llegaron James y Lily riendo, los cuatro se pusieron a hablar y después de diez minutos de esperar llegaron Rach y Remus, la primera muy feliz y el segundo muy colorado.

¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Pregunto la pelirroja

Perdón, nos demoramos hablando con la señora Truemp, ¿Nos volvemos? – Pregunto antes de que se hicieran mas preguntas

Claro…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Esa noche en la mansión, luego de cenar una cena riquísima cocinada por Rach, estaban todos sentados en la habitación de las chicas, cada uno llevaba su pijama, y estaban comiendo las golosinas que habían comprado Maggy y Sirius y estaban tratado de pensar que podían hacer…

¡LO TENGO! – Dijo la rubia

¿Qué es? – Pregunto Lily.

Juguemos, Verdad o Reto.

¡NO! – Dijeron Lily y Rach al mismo tiempo.

¿En que consiste? – Pregunto James.

Bueno, es así, uno tiene el poder de preguntar, entonces gira una botella y a quien señale a ese debe preguntarle, este debe elegir si verdad o Reto, entonces si ese dice que no o contesta una mentira, debe sacarse una prenda, el juego termina cuando nadie tiene ropa, el que mas ropa tiene (porque la gano) gana. El turno se pasa cuando al que le toca ya cumplió su parte, entonces a ese le toca tirar.

¡Juguemos! – Dijo Sirius, pensando que las podría ver desnudas.

Por mi esta bien – Dijo mirando a Rach.

No lo se… Si ellas no quieren, no – Dijo James mirando a la pelirroja y a la morocha.

¡Vamos chicas! Será divertido, piensen en todo lo que van a preguntar. – Las chicas se miraron.

Esta bien – Dijeron.

Perfecto – Dijo la rubia – póngase en frente nuestro, porque nosotras no nos vamos a preguntar a nosotras mismas y con ustedes lo mismo – Los chicos obedecieron - ¡Bien! Como se me ocurrió a mi, yo tiro primera – La chica saco de su baúl una botella verde, y la giro, esta se detuvo en James.

¿Verdad o Reto? – Pregunto.

Reto – Dijo el chico.

Te reto, a que beses a Lily – El chico miro como la pelirroja lo miraba sonrojándose.

¿A ti te molesta? - La chica asintió. – Entonces no.

¡Perfecto! Entonces sácate una prenda – El chico se saco la parte de arriba del pijama, dejando ver su físico perfectamente desarrollado, y Lily se arrepintió ya que ahora si quería darle un beso… El chico le paso la prenda a la rubia.

Mejor, hacia calor – Dijo

¡Voy ganando! Y es tu turno James – Como por arte de magia la botella se giro hacia Maggy – Diablos – Dijo.

¿Verdad o Reto?

Reto…

Te reto a que beses a Sirius, pero no un beso de niños, un buen beso. – Dijo el chico, la chica se acerco al morocho y lo beso, si, si, lo beso con lengua y todo, el morocho aprovecho lo mas que pudo, hasta que se separaron, lo pero era que a la rubia le había gustado, volvió sonrojada a su lugar.

Voy yo de nuevo – Dijo y giro la botella, esta paro en Remus.

¿Verdad o reto? – Pregunto

Verdad – Dijo el chico.

¿Es verdad que te gusta Rach? – Dijo la rubia.

No voy a contestar eso…

Prenda por favor – El chico se saco la parte de arriba del pijama, al igual que James, dejando ver su increíble físico también, Rachael se mordió el labio. Remus tiro la botella y le toco Lily.

¿Verdad o Reto?

Reto.

Te reto a hacer un streeptess – Le dijo el chico.

Ni borracha.

Prenda – Le dijo el chico, Lily se saco la parte de arriba del Pijama, dejando ver solo el brasier blanco que llevaba debajo, James tuvo que pensar en cosas frías para no abalanzarse sobre la pelirroja. La chica giro la botella y le toco James.

¿Verdad o Reto?

Verdad.

¿A cuantas chicas te has llevado a la cama? – El chico se sonrojo.

Solo a una, y porque estaba borracho – La chica se sorprendió.

No vale mentir – Le dijo

Pero no estoy mintiendo, es la verdad – La chica miro a Sirius.

Si es verdad – Le dijo. El morocho sonrió complacido, sabia que a la chica la sorprendería. El chico giro la botella y le toco Rachael.

¿Verdad o Reto? – Pregunto

Reto

Te reto a besar a Remus – La chica lo miro, pero luego se acerco a Remus y lo beso, le dio un buen beso, una vez que se separo, vio como Remus estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Luego de varios minutos de jugar, las cosas habían quedado así: Maggy se había quedado en Brasier y un short que tenía bajo el pantalón del pijama, Rachael aun tenía la parte de abajo, pero había perdido la parte de arriba, Lily estaba en corpiño y culotte, James estaba solo en boxers, al igual que Sirius, en cambio Remus seguía teniendo sus pantalones.

Ya, no creo que debamos jugar más – Dijo Lily.

¿Y si cambiamos de juego? – Dijo Sirius.

¿Algo en mente? – Le pregunto la rubia.

Si, juguemos a camas caliente. – Remus y James se miraron.

¿Qué es eso?

Es más o menos así, se escriben los tres nombres de los chicos, y se los pone en una vasija, luego las chicas agarran un nombre, y por una noche tienen que dormir con el chico que les toco, no tienen que hacer nada más que dormir en la misma cama, pero si pasa algo, tienen que contarlo, Y agrego una nueva regla, tienen que dormir como están vestidas ahora, y nosotros también. ¿Se animan? – Pregunto el morocho, las chicas se miraron y asintieron.

Perfecto – Escribieron los nombres y agarraron un papel cada una, luego de que todas tuvieran un papel, lo abrieron.

¿Y? – Pregunto Sirius algo ansioso.

James – Dijo Lily, el chico no podía estar más feliz.

Remus – Dijo Rach, ella no cabía en su asombro.

Lo que significa – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa mirando a Maggy.

Sirius – Dijo la chica.

Luego de eso, habían arreglado como iban a dormir, y habían quedado así: Lily y James dormían en la habitación de las chicas, Maggy y Sirius en la habitación de los chicos y Remus y Rach en una continua que tenía una cama bastante grande.

**En la habitación de las chicas **

**S**i lo prefieres así, duermo en otra cama y decimos que dormimos juntos – Le dijo James, la chica se dio vuelta y lo miro.

¿Verdad o Reto?

¿Eh?

¡Elije! – Dijo la chica.

Reto.

Te reto a besarme – El chico la miro confundido, se acerco lentamente y la beso, primero con dulzura, pero la chica profundizó el beso, comenzaron a besarse con pasión, el chico que tenia las manos en la cintura de la chica, la apretaba con fuerza, pero ella, ella puso sus manos en las manos de el, y puso una sobre su trasero y la otra sobre sus pechos, el chico se sorprendió, pero entendió la indirecta y comenzó a tocarla, la chica suspiro con pasión, y ella tocaba la espalda desnuda del chico con sus uñas, el chico la abrazo con mas fuerza y luego la separo suavemente…

Eh… yo… no… emm

Esta bien James, yo quería, no hiciste nada malo – Le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Nos acostamos? – El chico abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le caen de la cara. – Para dormir, digo – El chico asintió. Se acostaron en la cama de la pelirroja, cara a cara, el chico la miraba y ella lo miraba a el, la chica lo beso, el chico se dejo besar y puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, ella entrelazo sus piernas con las de el.

Te quiero – Le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

Yo también. – Admitió finalmente la chica.

** En la habitación de los chicos**

Maggy estaba acostada, y Sirius estaba a su lado, los dos cara a cara. El chico la miraba y ella lo miraba.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – Le pregunto al chico cansada de que la mirara.

Eres perfecta…

No, no lo soy…

¿Y si seguimos jugando a Verdad o Reto?

Esta bien – Dijo la chica.

Empiezo, ¿Verdad o Reto?

Reto

Te reto a besarme de nuevo – La chica lo beso, y el la rodeo con sus brazos, la chica estaba feliz, porque le gustaba como besaba el chico, besaba mas que bien, besaba DEMASIADO bien, era como una droga, que la pruebas y solo quieres mas. El chico se separo.

¿Verdad o Reto? – Dijo ella

Reto.

Te reto a que nos besemos toda la noche.

No habría podido pensar en algo mejor para cumplir – La chica se subió a el y comenzó a besarlo, con pasión y con lujuria, esa noche si que seria una buena noche.

**En la habitación donde estaban Rach y Remus**

Los otros dos entraron a la habitación como estaban, con los pechos al descubierto (Rach con el corpiño) y los dos con la parte de abajo del pijama. La chica lo beso, y el solo pudo dirigirse a la cama y acostarla suavemente allí, una vez que se separaron…

No creo que debamos dormir juntos – Dijo el chico – No seria correcto, Mejor yo duermo en el sillón y…

No

¿Cómo que no?

Quiero dormir contigo Remus, no que hagamos el amor, solo que me abrases y dormir… - El chico la miro sorprendida, pero se acostaron y la beso suavemente, la rodeo con sus grandes brazos y se quedaron dormidos…

**¿Gusto o no gusto? Bueno, como no tengo escrito el capituló seis todavía, no puedo adelantar nada más que el titulo, que va a decir así:**

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Parejas nuevas?**_

**Espero que les guste, y por ahora….**

**Travesura Realizada **


	6. Capitulo 6: ¿Parejas nuevas?

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**¡Volví! Yo se que tarde mucho, pero la única excusa que puedo darles es que estoy a full con el colé, con mi fiesta de quince y encima mi inspiración decidió tomarse un receso, así que si este capituló no les parece tan bueno, ya saben porque es jajaja, bueno Agradezco Reviews:**

_**RebexPotter:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado que conteste tu review, y acá continúo…**

_**Maria:**_** Si soy Argentina, pero no soy porteña, vivo en una localidad de Buenos Aires, ¿Vos sos Argentina? No pude incluir muchas escenas de Maggy y Sirius así que te lo debo para la próxima!... y si… la espera es horrible, espero sepas entenderme!**

_**Wiccancat**___** No se que mente perversita habrá inventado Verdad o reto, lo que si se es que valen la pena cuando juegas con chicos como los merodeadores, ¿No?**

_**Pau0072:**_** Solo puedo agradecerte por siempre seguir mis historias ), besos!**

_**Judith Malfoy**___** Gracias por leerme )**

_**Lordaeglos**___** Me preguntaste si voy a hacer largo este fic, o si lo voy a continuar en Hogwarts, bueno, en realidad no se bien que es lo que voy a hacer, pero supongo que haré otro que lo continué en Hogwarts, ¿Por qué otro? ¿Por qué no lo sigo aquí mismo? Bueno, hay gente que por ahí no quiera leer la continuación en Hogwarts, por eso…**

_**Amalia.E**___** Me alegra que te guste mi historia )**

**Mara****: Aquí sigo, confió en que leerás ;) **

**Ahora capituló:**

_**Capitulo 6: ¿Parejas nuevas?**_

A la mañana siguiente, la primera en despertar fue Maggy, que, al revolverse en las sabanas, despertó a Sirius.

Buenos días hermosa princesa que yace a mi lado – Dijo el chico, nunca la había pasado tan bien en una noche, y sin tener sexo.

Hola – Dijo la chica, no sabia que decir…

¿Pasa algo?

Es que… tanto nos insultamos en el colegio, que estar así, es…

¿Rarísimo? ¿De otro mundo?

Si…

A mi sin embargo me parece un sueño hecho realidad, soñé tantas veces con tener tu cuerpo caliente a mi lado, con poder abrazarte, con poder besarte, y ahora…

Black yo…

Sirius.

¿Qué?

Que me digas Sirius.

Está bien, Si-Sirius, ¿Qué es lo que va pasar ahora?

Bueno, tienes dos opciones, puedes ser mi novia o podemos salir hasta que te sientas segura.

Yo… yo prefiero que… que solo salgamos, mira Black, digo Sirius, esto es aun muy raro, dame tiempo para averiguar que siento y luego podremos pensar en una relación…

Yo por mi te espero toda mi vida – La chica le sonrió, lo veía tan diferente, totalmente distintito al chico egocéntrico, que era en el colegio, lo veía tan perfecto…

Ayer, me dijiste, que perdiste la cuenta de las chicas con las que te acostaste después de que te enamoraste de mí, explícate - Pidió la rubia.

Es que, después de finalmente aceptar que estaba enamorado de vos, bueno, empecé a tratarte como las demás, y cuando eso no resulto no supe como afrontarte, entonces trate de olvidarte, y ahí empecé a llevar mas chicas a la cama, con la estupida idea que un clavo saca a otro, pero ya se que es mentira. – La rubia le sonrió y lo beso, el la abrazo y comenzaron a besarse, igual a la noche anterior…

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas. **

James se movió un poco cuando se despertó, al instante Lily abrió los ojos y al vero allí a su lado sonrió.

Buenos días – Le dijo la pelirroja.

Buenos días mi hermosa damisela – Dijo James

Que bueno.

¿Qué bueno que?

Que no fue un sueño – Dijo la chica – Pensé que el James que conocí hace unos días no existía mas y era solo un producto de mi imaginación – El chico le sonrió.

Ya ves que no, existe, y esta aquí contigo, y de acá para siempre – Le dijo sonriendo y le dio un beso, un suave y dulce beso.

Te quiero mucho Lily.

Yo también. – La chica pareció pensar algo unos segundos - ¿Sabes que…

…Si te hubieran dicho que esto iba a pasar antes de las vacaciones no le hubieras creído – Completo el chico.

Si, parece un sueño

Sep – Dijo James.

Lo se, pero no lo es, James, yo… no se que piensas tu, pero yo… no se, no creo que…

Lily, se que no quieres ser aun mi novia y esta bien, yo espero, pero al menos déjame ser algo mas que un simple amigo. – La pelirroja se lo pensó unos segundos.

Está perfecto, solo pido tiempo…

Y lo vas a tener.

**El cuarto de Rach y Remus…**

Remus se fue despertando… Sentía algo caliente a su lado, abrió apenas sus ojos y vio, una melena morocha, el chico sonrió… Acerco su boca al oído de la chica…

Rach – La chica hizo un sonoro: "mmm"

¿Qué? – Pregunto la chica con vos de dormida y sin abrir los ojos.

Es hora de despertar…

¿Ahorita ya?

Si… Ahorita ya…

No…

¿Cómo que no? – Pregunto el chico

Solo le hago caso a mis amigas y a mis novios – Dijo la chica… Remus se paro automáticamente, con cara rara, la chica solo lo miro… - Remus…

No, emm, después… - Dijo y salio de la habitación, la chica no entendía nada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

El día pasaba, y las chicas tenían que hacer mas cosas, Maggy ya había terminado con las invitaciones y ya las había enviado y ahora se dedicaba a la decoración, Rach había compuesto el menú completo, y ahora veía que se repitiera todo para ver como salía, y Lily, bueno ella había podido hacer que la banda tocara mucho mejor, pero ahora trabajaba en las canciones que tocaría, para poder decirles bien que practicar, y James, James la ayudaba.

No, esa definitivamente no – Decía Lily.

¿Por qué no?

¡James! No puedes esperar que en el festejo de los 25 años de casados de tus padres toquen ¡"El amor apesta"! Es ilógico…

Si… puede ser… si… creo que tienes razón – Decía mientras pensaba.

Mmm, ¿Qué tal "Cuando te miro a los ojos"?

A ver, cántala – Le dijo el chico. La pelirroja se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía pegadiza y movida.

I see forever when I look in your eyes – Comenzó a cantar… El chico la miraba a los ojos, el veía ese "para siempre" en esos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Your all I ever wanted. I always want you to be mine – Definitivamente ella era todo lo que el siempre había querido, y siempre había querido que fuera de el.

Let's make a promise till the end of time, We'll always be together, and out love will never die – El quisiera poder hacer una promesa así con ella… **(…)**

When I look into your eyes, I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes – El si podía ver cuanto la amaba, y veía todos sus sueños realizarse, porque el único sueño que tenia, era ella, era tenerla a ella… (…)

Creo que esa esta perfecta – Dijo el chico – Es muy romántica y a mi padre le va a encantar. – Lily sonrió

Sigamos – Dijo - ¿Qué tal… "Tu me elevas"?

¡Canta, canta! – La chica comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta…

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me. – Como quisiera el que ella se sentara un rato con el, solo sentarse, solo abrazarlo…

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be. – Eso era tan verdad, ella lo hacia creer que era invencible, y es que cuando la pelirroja estaba cerca suyo, nada podía dañarlo, todo parecía ser lo mismo, y cuando lo tocaba, aunque solo fuera un roce accidental… el… se sentía el hombre mas débil del mundo** (…)**

Me encanta – Dijo James…

Bueno la última – Dijo Lily – Creo que con lo que tenemos, será genial…

¿Cómo se llama? – Dijo James.

"Cuando dices te amo" – Y sin decir mas empezó a tocar el piano.

Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath. - ¿Seria así? ¿Sentiría lo mismo cuando la pelirroja le diría "Te amo"? ¿Alguna vez escucharía esas palabras de la boca de la pelirroja? Eran solo dos palabras y sin embargo eran tanto…

When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive – Ojala pudiera escucharlo de la pelirroja **(…)**

Listo – Dijo la pelirroja una vez que ya habían decidido todo, salieron del estudio y la panza de la chica comenzó a sonar increíblemente, ella se torno roja como su pelo. – Emm, yo…

No digas nada – Dijo James con una sonrisa – Estoy seguro que Able tiene algo delicioso esperándonos – Y sin mas fueron a las cocinas… Allí Rach había hecho unas simples pastas, ya que el resto de sus habilidades estaba en el menú. Comenzaron a comer y los temas comenzaron a surgir rápidamente, y con agilidad…

¿Y los preparativos? – Se le ocurrió preguntar a Sirius…

Bien – Dijeron las tres chicas, era mejor no seguir preguntando…

Bueno, ¿A que jugamos hoy? – Pregunto Rach una vez que terminaron de cenar y juntar la mesa…

Juguemos a la milanesa – Propuso Lily…

¿A la que? – Preguntaron todos…

Es un juego muggle – Respondió Rachael – Todos tienen un mazo y tienen que ir tirando una carta al medio cada uno en su turno diciendo: 1,2,3,4,5… y así hasta el doce y volviendo a empezar, si el numero que se dice coincide con el de la carta hay que poner la mano en el medio (donde esta el mazo de cartas) el ultimo en poner la mano se lleva las cartas acumuladas, el que pierde, ósea, el ultimo que queda jugando, tiene prenda… - los chicos se sonrieron.

Hecho – Dijeron

Pero – Agrego Sirius – Si una chica pierde, los chicos deciden la prenda y viceversa.

Perfecto – Dijeron las chicas y comenzaron a jugar.

1 – había salido un 4

2 – había salido un 8

3 – había salido un 12

4 – había salido un 7

4 - ¡Plaf! Todas las manos al centro, la ultima en ponerla fue Maggy –

¡diablos! – Dijo. Un rato después de jugar, resulto que Maggy era muy mala y había perdido. Los chicos se fueron a otra habitación y cuando volvieron Sirius volvía con una cara de tremenda felicidad.

No – Dijo antes de que Sirius dijera nada

Tienes que hacer un baile del caño – Dijo y antes de que agregara nada – y ya aceptaste jugar, así que…

¿Y como van a hacer aparecer un caño? – Dijo como si hubiera ganado una muy difícil jugada de ajedrez. Sirius hizo un ademán de "tengo todo fríamente calculado" – Los padres pusieron un hechizo convocador en esta pieza, si quiero un caño aquí – Dijo señalando la parte central de la mesa, donde se materializaba un caño desde el tacho hasta la mesa – Aparecerá – Dijo… La chica no tenía más opción… Traía puesto un short de esos cortos y abombaditos marrón, unas medias negras ajustadas y unas converse marrones. Como remera llevaba una remera, de manga corta, verdosa con unos corazones rotos en rojo metalizado y una campera roja. La chica se paro sobre la mesa, y los chicos pusieron "you can leave your hat on" de Tom Jones e hicieron aparecer un sobrero marrón que la chica se puso… La música comenzó a sonar…

Baby, take off your coat, real slow. – La chica se saco la campera muy lentamente… y una vez que termino se lo lanzo a Lily.

Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes. – _La chica le alcanzo sus zapatillas a Sirius y este se las saco, la chica con una mano en el caño iba bailando encima como si fuera Sirius o eso pensaba el. _

Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.

You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on. – _Se fue subiendo al caño y hacia algunas piruetas, como toda una experta, ahora escalaba el caño, y una vez que llego al mitad se sostuvo con las piernas y se soltó con las manos, cayo con la espalda para atrás sostenida por sus piernas, Sirius podía verle la cara y las chicas solo las piernas… aun tirada para atrás, puso sus manos un poco mas abajo que sus piernas y haciendo muestra de la increíble fuerza que tenia, soltó sus piernas y las balanceo hacia atrás quedando parada de_ nuevo…

Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights.  
Come back here, stand on the chair. Ooh, baby, that's right!  
Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em. – _Ahora se sacaba la remera, quedando en Brasier, Sirius miraba todo lo que podía, y si algo se veía un poco mas, aprovechaba al máximo. La chica puso sus manos en el caño y bajo, poniéndose en cuclillas en frente al poste, y así provocando de una manera verdaderamente sexy, Remus pispeaba, pero estaba muy colorado como para ver con descaro, y James… el trataba de pensar en algo frió y no miraba a Maggy para nada, y Lily, ella lo miraba a el, admirando que no mirara, después de todo, era un hombre…_

You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You give me reason to live.  
You can leave your hat on! – _Ahora se estaba sacando lentamente el corto Short, quedando en sus medias negras, y ahora se volvía a colgar del caño, pero esta vez se subía hasta arriba y bajaba lentamente, una vez que llego al piso comenzó a menearle al caño, lentamente, provocando que Sirius comenzara a pensar en su Madre, así dejaba de pensar en todas las otras "cosas" que recorrían su mente…_

Suspicious minds are talking. That's right, they'll tear us apart.  
They don't believe in this love of ours.  
They don't know what love is.  
They don't know what love is.  
I know what love is.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leaveeee youurr hat on. – _La chica se movía increíblemente sexy, como si trabajara de ello, se abrió de piernas al lado del caño con una mano aun en ella, y Remus miro sin poder evitarlo, mientras que James cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Maggy se paro y con las piernas rectas se agacho, y se saco las medias al mismo tiempo que la música se terminaba. Dejando a la chica en bombacha y brasier negros. _

No creas que vas a ver mas – Le dijo Maggy a Sirius a la vez que agarraba su ropa y se vestía… Sirius espero a que terminara.

Algún día, algún día veré mas – Dijo, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada.

¿Ahora a que jugamos? – Dijo James.

Juguemos un chancho – Dijo Rach

¿Un que? – Pregunto Remus.

Es así, se arma un mazo de tal manera que haya juegos de 4 cartas del mismo número y tantos juegos como jugadores… Se van pasando las cartas hasta que uno de los jugadores forme el juego del mismo numero, entonces pone la mano en el medio y dice "CHANCHO" y el ultimo jugador en ponerla se lleva una "C" hasta que uno de los que perdieran forme la palabra "chancho", ¿Entienden? – Explico Maggy.

Si – Dijeron todos

Bueno, jugamos en grupos, ósea juegan todos, pero si uno de los tres pierde los tres cumplen la prenda, ¿Aceptan? – Le dijo Rachael. Los chicos parecieron pensárselo un segundo, pero asintieron con la cabeza. Comenzaron a jugar, todos parecían muy concentrados hasta que, de vez en cuando alguien gritaba:

¡CHANCHO! – Y todas las manos se aplastaban en el centro. Una vez que terminaron el juego, el que había perdido había sido Sirius…

¡NO! ¡HICIERON TRAMPA! – Decía negándose a perder

¡NO SEAS TRAMPOSO! YO TUVE QUE BAILAR EN UN CAÑO…

Está bien – Se resigno - ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Una sonrisa picara cruzo la cara de Maggy.

Un Strip-tess – Dijo la chica.

¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! – Dijeron los otros dos.

¡SIRIUS TE MATO! – Le dijo Remus.

¡YO TE REVIVO Y TE VUELVO A MATAR! – Dijo James.

Cuanto lo lamento – Dijo Maggy con fingido dolor.

Yo no me desnudare – Dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

Perfecto – Dijo Maggy – Yo lo haré…

¡¡¿¿Qué??!! – Dijeron las chicas.

Es simple, le sacamos la ropa y luego tienen que dar una vuelta por el barrio, desnudos – Dijo la chica.

¡NI BORRACHO! – Dijo Sirius.

Entonces decide, te la sacas tú o te la saco yo… - Dijo la rubia…

OK, OK, empiezo… - Maggy puso música, y un tipo comenzó a cantar… (Sean Paul Temperatura, fragmento)

The gal dem Schillati  
Sean da Paul  
So me give it to...So me give to...So me give it to...to all girls  
Five million and forty naughty shorty!  
Baby girl  
All my girls...all my girls...Sean da Paul say... _– Los chicos se subieron a la mesa, y comenzaron a bailar…_

Sean da Paul, Paulo wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to' shelta you from the storm  
O iii, got the right Tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be da' papa you can be da' mom — uh oh! – _Ahora hacían una medialuna, Sirius adelante y los otros dos atrás, Sirius hacia un paso al mejor estilo hip hop y los otros dos seguían…_

Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor from you don't want no worthless performer  
From you don't want no man wey can't turn you on gal make I see your wantin' them up on ya  
Can't tan pon it long naw eat no yam no steam fish nor no green banana  
But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna – _Comenzaron a sacarse la camisa, dejando ver los tres mejores torsos de Hogwarts, las chicas comenzaron a babear, cada una mirando a quien correspondía, claro…_

Sean da Paul, Paulo wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to' shelta you from the storm  
O iii, got the right Tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be da' papa you can be da' mom — uh oh! – _Volvían a bailar, pero ahora el que estaba adelante era James, que se movía igual que Sirius, de calidad eh!_

Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out but you no wasters cause gal you empress out  
And if you des out a me you fi test out, cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out  
Me haffi flaunt it because me God bless out and girl if you want it you haffi confess out  
A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out – _Ahora se iban sacando lentamente el pantalón, y pusieron adelante a Remus, que los fusilo con la mirada mientras trataba de bailar en bóxer, no es que fuera incomodo, bueno, si, si era incomodo…_

Sean da Paul, Paulo wanna be keepin' you warm  
I got the right temperature to' shelta you from the storm  
O iii, got the right Tactics to turn you on, and girl I  
Wanna be da' papa you can be da' mom — uh oh! – _Los chicos bailaban lo mejor que podían, ahora estaban los tres adelante y antes de que la canción terminara, cada uno agarro a su chica y terminaron abrazándolas… Maggy le pego un bofetón a Sirius, Lily quedo mas roja que un tomate, y Rach le dio un tierno beso a Remus en la boca. _

**Ojala les haya gustado, me costo terminar este capituló por mi falta de inspiración, pero creo que salio mas o menos decente jajaja, espero que sigan leyendo, así por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	7. Capitulo 7: Me enamora

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Pido perdón, porque se que tarde en actualizar, es que estuve leyendo historias de una 'comunidad' me invitaron a formar parte de "Mafia merodeadora" y acepte, y bueno estuve leyendo algunas historias muy interesantes, jaja, por eso no actualice antes, pero ahora agradezco y ya capituló. **_**Gracias **__**Boggart Girls**__** Perdón, pero solo leo historias de Lily y James, no por mala ni nada por el estilo, sino porque estoy repleta de historias que leer y esas son mis favoritas, de nuevo perdonen… Gracias Pau0072 Y no te preocupes, que yo también pierdo jugando a la milanesa, jaja, Gracias Amalia. E Me alegro que te guste, y que busques las canciones, sigue así ;) Gracias Tita Malfoy Gracias FrogizZ94 jaja, pobre Remus, es verdad Gracias Monse Evans, cuando dices 'raro' te refieres a un buen raro o a un malo raro? De todas maneras gracias por el review, Gracias **__**Judith Malfoy**__** Por suerte nadie los vee, ¿No?, me alegro que te encante el fic, Gracias Lordaeglos Dale tiempo al tiempo, nadie dice que este fic sea un –ficsinpeleas- Solo pido tiempo, si no hay relación los conflictos carecen de interés, ¿No crees? **_**Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo!**

**(La canción que aparece es "Me enamora" de Juanes.**

_**Capitulo 7: Me enamora.**_

Los días habían parecido pasar volando, solo faltaba una semana y media para la fiesta, y solo quedaba la decoración por terminar, la comida ya había sido practicada y aprobada, la música había sido decidida y practicada, las tarjetas se habían enviado, pero solo faltaba decorar la casa, cosa que, no harían hasta que faltaran tres días para la fiesta, así que las chicas no sabían que hacer, ya habían comprado todo, las telas, los ingredientes, los souvenirs, TODO… Y hoy era un día de extremo calor, las chicas estaban en el patio tomando sol, mientras que los otros tres estaban en la pileta…

No se, Lil, No creo que el señor Krust venga, se separo de su mujer por una enfermera mas joven, no creo que venga, no es del tipo de conventillo…

Solo digo que sus hijos ya confirmaron que si, que tal vez venga por ellos…

No creo Lil – Le dijo Maggy, hablaban de los invitados de la fiesta… Los chicos estaban muy callados, pero no porque quisieran escuchar sino porque… ¡Plaf! Tres bombuchas cayeron donde estaban las chicas, una para cada una.

¡ESTÁN LOCOS! – Grito Maggy, mientras Sirius, James y Remus se reían a más no poder dentro de la piscina… Lily también se rió, miro a James que la estaba mirando, y le dedico una sonrisa llena de dientes… Maggy miro a Rach, que estaba tan furiosa como ella, y ambas miraron a Lily, y aunque esta no estaba molesta, entendió y acepto… Las tres chicas se pararon y corrieron a la piscina, y se tiraron de bomba, para empapar a los chicos…

Y la lucha comenzó, cada una de las chicas tomo a uno de los chicos, y cuando digo "tomo" me refiero a que comenzaron a hacer una lucha en el agua, Lily con James, Sirius con Maggy y Rach con Remus… Lily iba bastante bien, aunque tenia miedo de que su bikini blanco, se le corriera de lugar, por lo que era muy cuidadosa con lo que hacia, ahora estaba sobre James, es decir estaba colgada de el tratando de hundirlo, mientras que James trataba de ahogar a la pelirroja… Maggy tenia serios problemas, tratando de ahogar a Sirius este la había agarrado y ahora la tenia sobre sus brazos, por lo que la chica estaba luchando por liberarse, mientras que Rach y Remus iban empatados, habían empezado por tirarse agua, pero ahora se estaban ahogando mutuamente, es decir, cuando uno de los dos bajaba un poco las guardias el otro lo podía ahogar… Y no porque los dos tuvieran la misma fuerza, no, Remus lo hacia parejo. Luego de media hora de lucha en el agua se cansaron, y las chicas se sentaron en el borde de la pileta, y luego de un rato los chicos también…

¿Cómo puede ser – Pregunto Rach – Que no nos lleváramos así en Hogwarts? – Todos parecieron pensarlo algunos segundos.

Bueno – Dijo James – Ustedes siempre nos retaban por nuestras bromas…

Es que eran tan inmaduros… - Dijo Lily.

Si, aquí no parecen tan estupidos – Dijo Maggy.

Gracias – Dijo con ironía Sirius – No hablen tantas maravillas de nosotros, a ver si se cansan – Todos rieron menos el, obvio. – No es gracioso – Dijo y fue hacia adentro, todos se quedaron mirando, pero Maggy se paro y fue tras el…

¿No deberías ir tu Potter? – El chico negó con la cabeza.

Yo se porque esta así, y la cura fue hacia el, así que…

**Adentro en la Mansión Potter**

¡Sirius, Sirius espera! – Decía Maggy corriendo tras el, este se detuvo y se giro, tenia cara de enojo.

¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR AHORA??!! – La chica lo miro asustada…

Te… te iba a preguntar… ¿Por qué te enojaste?

¿POR QUÉ ME ENOJE?

Si…

¿QUÉ POR QUÉ ME ENOJE?

¡SI! – Dijo la rubia cansada de los gritos del chico.

¡PORQUE YO TE AMABA MIENTRAS TU PENSABAS QUE YO ERA UN ESTUPIDO ENGREIDO! ¡PORQUE NO SE SI QUIERES ALGO CONMIGO! ¡POR QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDA OLVIDARTE! ¡¡¡POR ESO!!! – La rubia se quedo pasmada, abrió tanto los ojos que el chico pensó que se le iban a salir de lugar…

Sirius…

No, por favor no…

¿No que?

No digas que no quieres nada conmigo… - La chica se fue acercando, lentamente a el…

Nunca pensé que eras un estupido engreído, siempre me gustaste, pero creía que solo iba a ser otra de tus conquistas, así que para alejarte y protegerme te trataba como te trate…

Eso fue tan… egoísta – La chica miro al piso, el tenia razón.

Si, Sirius, fui egoísta, pero solo porque tengo miedo, lo admito, le tengo miedo al compromiso, le tengo miedo a lo que siento por ti – El chico se acerco mas a ella y le subió la cara, la rubia estaba toda colorada, seguramente por todo lo que había dicho…

Sigue – Le dijo.

Y si quiero algo contigo, pero mis novios, bueno, nunca tuve novios… Y es muy difícil, y no quiero que te olvides de mí, porque yo quiero seguir enamorada de ti…

Maggy, yo…

¿mmm? – La chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, de manera penetrante.

Yo te esperare, pero me esta matando la impaciencia…

Cortémosla un poco, entonces…

Poniéndose en puntitas de pie, se alzo para darle un beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor, que el se encargo de profundizar, y comenzaron a besarse como si no importara el mañana y de verdad no importaba, solo importaban ellos dos, y su amor, ese amor que se tenían guardado…

**Flash back**

Una chica rubia, como de quinto, caminaba por Hogwarts, era hermosa, de un buen cuerpo, un porte y una sonrisa increíbles… Iba por un pasillo desolado, sin un alma, exceptuando por…

¡Violey! – La chica se volteo.

¿Qué quieres Black? – Dijo volviendo a voltearse, el corrió un poco para pararse en frente de ella obligándola a parar.

Ya que el sábado habrá una visita a Hogsmade me preguntaba si no quisieras ir conmigo…

No, Black, no. – Dijo la chica apartándolo y volviendo la marcha, pero el recobro el sentido.

¿Por qué no?

Porque no…

No, "porque no" no, dame una buena razón… - La chica lo miro seriamente.

Porque eres un estupido caza mujeres que solo quiere otra conquista, ¿Y sabes que Black? Yo no voy a ser una mas – Dijo volviendo a apartarlo, pero esta vez el fue mas rápido y la jalo del brazo.

Tu nunca serias una mas – Dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios y yéndose de ahí, como odiaba la rubia que el tuviera la ultima palabra…

**End Flash Back**

**Flash Back 2**

Una chica de pelo rubio largo, unos ojos celestes deliciosos, y unos dieciséis años estaba mirando el lago, era un día de extremado calor, esos últimos días de clases donde ya nadie tiene nada que hacer, y solo queda la espera… La chica estaba sola, sentada contra un árbol, mirando solo el lago… de vez en cuando arrancaba pastitos, y los tiraba… Tenia puesto el uniforme, pero la pollera se la había acortado, y se había desabotonado tres botones de la camisa por el calor, tenia todo el cuerpo sudado… Un chico morocho, que tenía la camisa desabotonada, TOTALMENTE desabotonada, con pantalones negros andaba descalzo, la vio… Y fue como una visión, la vio allí, con el sudor que le recorría el escote, ese escote… el escote donde deseaba perderse y jamás encontrarse… Se acerco y se sentó junto a ella, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada…

Piérdete Black – Le dijo de muy mala gana.

Hey Violey, no me trates así, vengo solo a charlar contigo – Le dijo con una sonrisa…

¿Ah si? ¿Y después me llevaras a la cama como a las otras? No estoy de humor, vete… - El chico la agarro de la cara y le obligo a mirarle…

¿Qué te pasa? – Le dijo sin soltarla.

No le dije a nadie, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré a ti? – El chico le soltó la cara y se encogió de hombros…

Sabes Violey, se que no te caigo bien, pero tu a mi si, y quiero ayudarte…

Ayúdame yéndote – Le dijo cortante.

¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? – Le dijo… La chica lo miro…

No quiero estar sola – El chico sonrió – Pero tampoco quiero hablar del tema…

Te hará bien – La chica lo miro, confundida – Hablar del tema…

Es… complicado

Tengo tiempo, para entenderte.

Es solo que… Bueno, estoy enamorada – Al chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar esa frase "Estoy enamorada" su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, no sentía las piernas nada, y tenia unas increíbles ganas de llorar… Quiso decirle que continuara, pero su garganta se seco, y ya no pudo decir nada, gracias al cielo la chica, continuo de todas maneras. – Bueno, en realidad no se si estoy "Enamorada" pero si me gusta un chico – Al escuchar eso se tranquilizo, y se dio cuenta como su garganta volvía a producir saliva…

¿Cuál es el problema? – Pregunto el chico.

Es un tremendo idiota, lo único que sabe hacer es pavonearse en frente a las chicas, y no puedo creer que me sienta atraída físicamente hacia el…

¿El gusta de ti? – Pregunto el chico, tratando de ayudarla, de verdad.

No creo, solo le gusta acostarse con las chicas.

Entonces el no vale la pena – Le dijo con sinceridad.

Entonces se lo diré a el, ahora mismo, Sirius no vales la pena – El chico abrió tanto los ojos que se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

¿Estas diciendo… que… tú… te sientes atraída… hacia mí? ¿HACIA MI? – La chica asintió con la cabeza, se fijo si alguien los observaba, al no ver a nadie se inclino y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Pero tu mismo lo dijiste, no vales la pena – La chica se paro y se fue, caminando, con gracia como siempre…

**Flash Back End**

Se separaron, él chico la abrazo por la cintura…

Te quiero – Le dijo Sirius al oído…

Yo… yo también – Le dijo algo dudosa…

Dime algo…

¿Qué?

¿Siempre gustaste de mí?

Físicamente si, ahora es algo más – Sirius sonrió.

**En la piscina, luego de la salida de Sirius y Maggy**

¿A que te refieres que la cura fue hacia el? – Le pregunto Lily a James.

Bueno, Sirius esta enamorado de Maggy desde que la vio en primer grado, al principio fue solo querer ganarla, pero empezó a espiarla y bueno, Mag es todo lo que el siempre quiso en una chica, le gusta el Quidicht, es linda, inteligente, y encima les gustan las mismas cosas… Y el hecho de que Maggy hable así de el, bueno, no le agrada demasiado.

¿Y si vamos a dar una vuelta para darles algo de intimidad? – Dijo la pelirroja – Conozco a Maggy y se va a demorar, así que… - Rach miro a Remus.

Mejor nosotros nos vamos – Y al decir así se pararon y se fueron. James miro a Lily…

¿Y a estos que les pasa ahora? – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, estaban los dos sentados al borde de la pileta, con los pies metidos, James comenzó a tararear una canción y Lily la reconoció…

Cada Blanco en mi mente  
se vuelve color con verte – Canto Lily, era su canción favorita de Juanes.

Y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte – Siguió James, ambos rieron, pero Lily continuo.

Solo quiero que me lleves  
De tu mano por la senda,

Y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas. – Siguió James, su voz era grave, y potente, y a Lily le encantaba… Y juntos eran un dúo perfecto. - Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de ti – Le dijo James poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Lily, que enrojeció al instante.

Me enamora  
Que me ames con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. – Dijeron los dos juntos, agarrándose de las manos - La esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van (ooooh)   
volando con el viento... – Se miraron, tan profundamente, Lily siguió…

Yo no se si te merezco  
Solo sé que aun deseo

Que le des luz a mi vida  
En los días venideros – James la miro y le sonrió, incitando para que siguiera.

Léeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio. – Dijo Lily

Todo el resto de mis días  
Quiero ser tu compañía. – Canto James sonriéndole, haciéndole entender, que no solo lo cantaba, también lo afirmaba.

Hay tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de ti... – Dijo Lily, sonriéndole.

Me enamora  
Que me ames con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora. 

La esperanza de mis ojos  
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido   
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van (ooooh)

Me enamora  
Que me ames con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

La esperanza de mis ojos   
Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido  
Sin ti mi vida es como un remolino  
De cenizas que se van (ooooh)  
volando con el viento... – Cantaron juntos, pero la última frase la dijo solo James, sus voces eran hermosas, así como ellos dos juntos…

Me encanta cantar contigo Lils – Le dijo el chico.

A mi también – Dijo algo sonrojada.

Sabes, eres hermosa… - Le dijo mirándola, desde los pies hasta la cabeza…

Gracias – Dijo la chica, su cara hacia competencia con su pelo, a ver cual era mas rojo.

En serio, todo, desde tu cuerpo, hasta tu cara, tu pelo y tu personalidad, hasta me atrevo a decir que eres perfecta…

Nadie es perfecto James.

Bueno, tu si… - Pasaron un rato en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, una vez que James decidió que no quería estar mas allí callado - ¿Damos una vuelta?

¿Por donde? – Pregunto la chica, el simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Vivo en el valle godric desde que nací, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, solo quería llevarte a conocerlo – Dijo mirando un punto del jardín, que Lily no pudo distinguir.

Entonces tendré que aceptar que me lleves – Dijo levantándose y tendiéndole una mano para que hiciera lo mismo - ¿Vamos?

James se quedo sorprendido, pero acepto la mano que la pelirroja le tendía y ambos se pararon para salir de la casa de James…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

No muy lejos de allí, Rach y Remus andaban por el valle godric sin destino fijo, simplemente miraban las casas, en las cuales los jardines delanteros rebozaban de niños jugando a las escondidas, tirándose con agua y cosas así… Ese día si que hacia calor. Unos niños jugaban con una pelota encantada, que consistía en una pelota normal, que además, tiraba agua. La pelota se acerco donde estaban el licántropo y la chica y los roció de agua, ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, mientras un chiquillo morocho de ojos increíblemente azules se acerco a ellos.

¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto, no queríamos que se dirigiera hacia ustedes, ¿Verdad? – Dijo preguntándole a la niña que había estado jugando con el, que era totalmente igual, era morocha de los mismos ojos azules.

Está bien pequeñito – Le dijo rach agachándose y pasándole la pelota. - ¿Divirtiéndose? – El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Si, ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros? – Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron.

¡Claro! – Dijeron, y comenzaron a jugar tirándose la pelota, habían armado equipo, Remus con Violet (Así se llamaba la niña) y Rachael con Michael (Así se llamaba el niño) Y decidieron dejarlo en empate, ya que los cuatro estaban empapados de los pies a la cabeza, una mujer morocha, de ojos color avellana, salio… Miro al licántropo por unos segundos cuando por fin lo reconoció.

¡Remus! – Dijo la mujer.

¡Señora Lombard! Rach, ella es la tía de James, la hermana del padre – Dijo presentándolas – Ella es Rachael una amiga de James.

Un gusto en conocerte Rachael – Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Igualmente – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Veo que conocieron a mis demonios – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

¿Sus hijos? – Pregunto el licántropo

Si, los primos de James, son gemelos, ¿Saben? – Dijo la mujer, mientras sus dos hijos se abrazaban cada uno a una pierna de la pelinegra.

Se les nota – Dijo la ojimiel, mientras le sonreía a los niños.

¿Y que hacen por aquí? ¿Visitar a James?

En realidad, yo vine a pasar el verano con el, mientras que Rach esta aquí por la fiesta…

¿Tú eres una de las jovencillas que la organiza? – Pregunto la mujer muy bien informada. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces no puedo esperar a ir, ¿De que estas encargada tu? – Le pregunto.

Cocina – Dijo la chica.

¡Mejor! Comeré todo lo que vea en un plato – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Disculpe señora Lombard, pero ya deberíamos volver – Dijo el chico

Entiendo, bueno, dile a ese sobrino mió que quiero que vengan a cenar antes de la fiesta, es mas, vengan mañana, ustedes dos, Sirius, James y las otras dos chicas, ¿De acuerdo?

James no podrá estar más feliz – Dijo el chico, y así se alejaron de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

James y Lily habían paseado por cada rincón del Valle Godric, James la había llevado por los monumentos, por las plazas, incluso por el cementerio, y ahora estaban en un pequeño bosque que había en el barrio, era lo suficientemente grande como para haberlo estado recorriendo por unos quince minutos, Lily observaba cada detalle del bosque, los árboles, los pequeños animales, todo, y James, observaba cada detalle de ella, como su nariz se arrugaba cuando olía algo que no le gustaba, como sus manos tocaban todo, y como las yemas de sus dedos trataban de encontrar una sensación agradable en la corteza de los árboles… Estuvieron un rato así, caminando, ella observando el bosque, el observándola a ella… Y así, terminaron por sentarse bajo un Haya, que les daba su protección del sol.

¿Te gusta vivir aquí? – Pregunto de repente la chica. El solo la miro, ella miraba el pasto, arrancando algunos pastitos, despacito y tranquilamente, suspiro y miro hacia arriba, las ramas se conectaban unas con otras y hacían que el sol entrara por pequeños augeritos…

Me encanta, mis abuelos, mis tíos, todos viven en el Valle godric.

¿Qué? – El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Mis abuelos fueron los primeros en mudarse, cuando mi tía es mas grande que mi papá, por lo que cuando se caso se mudo en una casa continua a la de mis abuelos, sus casas están encantadas para que por fuera luzcan como todas las demás, pero por dentro son tan grandes como la mía, pero como cuando mi padre se quiso mudar aquí ya no pudo, porque todo estaba repleto, pidió permiso y construyo mi casa, que no se puede ver solo a aquel que es guardián del secreto. – La chica se sorprendió, pero una duda flotaba en su cabeza.

¿Y la familia de tu madre? – El solo se encogió de hombros.

Bueno, mi madre es un estilo Sirius, su familia odiaba a los hijos de muggles, y a ella eso no le gustaba, y cuando entro en Gryffindor las cosas en su casa empeoraron, así hasta que a los dieciséis años decidió escaparse, y fue a parar a la casa de mi padre, que siempre había estado enamorado de ella, y ella no lo soportaba, pero como ese ultimo año se habían llevado mejor, decidió que solo el podía ayudarle, así que vivió en la casa de mis abuelos hasta que cuando cumplió diecisiete entro en la academia de Aurors, y consiguió un trabajo y entonces se mudo a un departamento que se compro con su dinero, pero se siguió viendo con mi padre en la academia, estudiando juntos, si salían a la noche y ambos dicen que el tiempo decidió que terminan juntos, mi madre termino por enamorarse de el, mientras mi padre siempre estuvo enamorado…

Uau, linda historia – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, que solo pudo conseguir que James se pusiera mas feliz – Ojala la historia de mis padres fuera tan romántica, ellos se conocieron en la facultad, ambos son médicos, y se gustaron, comenzaron a salir, y así salieron por cinco años hasta que ambos terminaron la carrera y ambos decidieron que querían casarse, ¿Cero romanticismo, verdad? – James negó con la cabeza.

Yo creo que no se necesita romanticismo si dos personas se aman, al igual que las bodas, yo creo que si tu y la persona con la que te casas se aman, no necesitan una boda con toda la cosa, fiesta y demás, solo basta la gente necesaria y todo ese amor que sienten por el otro – La chica se giro para mirarlo mejor, este se sorprendió - ¿Qué? ¿Tú no piensas así?

Lo que mas me asusta, es que pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu – Dijo la chica, y el sonrió, se sentía bien, hacerla sentir que eran el uno para el otro…

**¿Y? ¿Gusto o no gusto? El próximo capitulo se va a llamar: "Cenando con Anastasia Potter, así que por ahora**

**Travesura Realizada **


	8. Capitulo 8: Cenando con Anastacia Potter

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**¡Hola! Si ya se que paso mucho tiempo, tengo una buena excusa, estuve teniendo problemas en la escuela, casi me llevo matemática, por suerte y gracias a dios aprobé todo y ahora estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo para dedicarle a mis Fics, así que hoy el nuevo capitulo de Trabajando para Potter, sisis, y hoy voy a agradecer muy rapidito! Ya que tengo que seguir con el nuevo capituló de La apuesta.**

**Contesto Reviews Anónimos**

**Gracias RebexPotter yo también estoy enamorada de James.**

**Agradezco Reviews que ya conteste.**

**Gracias a:**

**Pau0072; ****Judith Malfoy****lordaeglos****Trixi.Black****luna712****mary potter10****Amalia.E****Dramione Black**

**Ahora… Fic.**

_**Capitulo 8: Cenando con Anastasia Potter. **_

Yo creo que no se necesita romanticismo si dos personas se aman, al igual que las bodas, yo creo que si tu y la persona con la que te casas se aman, no necesitan una boda con toda la cosa, fiesta y demás, solo basta la gente necesaria y todo ese amor que sienten por el otro – La chica se giro para mirarlo mejor, este se sorprendió - ¿Qué? ¿Tú no piensas así?

Lo que mas me asusta, es que pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu – Dijo la chica, y el sonrió, se sentía bien, hacerla sentir que eran el uno para el otro…

Siempre pensé, que con la mujer que me case, me casaría…

En la playa – Siguió ella mirándolo, como queriendo que continuara.

A media mañana…

En primavera

Con el sol alumbrando y dando calor suavemente…

Y el viento calido acariciando el pelo y la cara – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, ambos se sonrieron y James se paro y la ayudo a pararse.

Será mejor que volvamos, ¿Si? – Ella asintió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

James, Lily, Remus y Rach llegaron a la puerta de los Potter al mismo tiempo.

¡James! – Dijo Remus. - ¡A que no adivinas a quien vimos hoy! – James lo miro.

No, dime… - Dijo totalmente fuera de pista.

¡A tu tía! – Le dijo el licántropo con vos feliz.

¿A si? ¿Y como están los dos diablillos?

¡Genial! ¡Enormes! Y nos ha invitado a todos a… -

Pero en ese momento que James abrió la puerta para entrar, se encontraron con una escena algo… rara… Maggy y Sirius se besaban, demasiado apasionadamente, y las manos de Sirius en la espalda de la chica trataban de no sobrepasarse, pero de, a la vez, acariciarle la espalda lo más tentadoramente posible y ella tenía las manos en el pelo del chico y lo despeinaba más y más… James, casi al instante de reaccionar, cerró la puerta delicadamente, se volvió con la cara más shockeada posible y miro las caras de los otros tres… Entonces se dio cuenta que todos estaban tan shockeados como el.

¿Nos invito a…? – Lo invito a seguir James a Remus.

A cenar… - Dijo Remus con la voz aun cortada.

Será mejor que entremos por detrás – Dijo James.

Si, creo que si – Dijo Lily y fueron por el patio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

No hablaron más de lo que habían visto… Tampoco se lo comentaron ni a Maggy ni a Sirius, si le dijeron de la cena, con la tía de James. El resto del día las chicas se prepararon para ir a cenar con Anastasia Potter, mientras que Remus les escribía un pergamino a sus padres, Sirius, había decidido dormir una pequeña siesta. James, por su parte estaba en la terraza de la casa… era amplia y tenia algunas reposeras, una mesa y bastantes plantas. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero era un viento de verano, esos que son frescos y que no molestan. James estaba acostado en una de las reposeras, tranquilo, mirando el cielo. Escucho unos pasos subir por las escaleras, pero supuso que era Sirius, después de su siesta, buscándolo… Así que simplemente no presto atención. Escucho la pesada puerta ser abierta, pero con dificultad, lo cual le pareció extraño, ya que Sirius nunca le costaba abrir la puerta. Pero, aun así, no se volteo, se extraño cuando una cabellera pelirroja le tapo el sol, y unos ojos esmeraldas lo penetraban, como preguntándole que le pasaba… James la miro, y espero… Lily se sentó a su lado y le tomo la mano.

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el morocho a la chica. Ella dudo un segundo, espero, respiro hondo y luego hablo.

¿Por qué tan solo? – Le pregunto en tono cauteloso, como teniendo miedo de meter el dedo en la llaga.

Siempre que mis padres se van en verano, me siento algo solo, como olvidado… Así que siempre vengo aquí, porque es aquí donde mis padres siempre me dieron un tiempo a solas conmigo, solo nosotros tres y este lugar me hace acordar de esos momentos… - Dijo el chico sin ningún problema, en esos momentos, Lily se preguntaba como podía ser tan abierto, tan calmo.

¿Los extrañas mucho, verdad? – La pelirroja no había visto esa mirada de tranquilidad, de un mundo perfecto que James tenia cuando sus padres estaban cerca, nunca en nadie, excepto en el en esos momentos. El chico asintió.

Me calman, me hacen sentir que todo es como debe ser… Y solo otra persona sabe hacer eso aparte de ellos… - La pelirroja se quedo pensativa.

¿Tu tía?

No, Lily, eso no es importante, por lo menos no ahora. ¿No deberías ir a cambiarte? Son casi las cinco. – Lily pareció caer y se levanto demasiado rápido, como preocupada

¡Rayos! Es verdad, nos vemos al rato. – Dijo y salio corriendo, James se volvió a mirar el cielo, recordando con su nariz el aroma que la pelirroja tenia… Rosas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sirius estaba en su habitación, era raro, estaba raro, estaba cantando… Pero no solo cantaba cualquier cosa, cantaba canciones de amor.

… y todo tuyo ya soy… Antes que pase mas, tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida, antes que te ame mas, escucha por favor, déjame decir que todo te di, y no hay como explicar pero menos dudar, simplemente así lo sentí… Cuando te vi…

Que linda canción, perdón, que lindo que cantas – Le hizo burla James, Sirius simplemente le sonrió, estaba muy feliz, y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo arruinara, menos James.

No lo intentes, no me vas a desanimar…

Me doy cuenta, ¿Maggy eh? – Al morocho le brillaron los ojos cuando escucho el nombre, como si el momento en que se enamoro de ella regresara lenta y tranquilamente a su mente… (Algo que recordaremos después)

Ella es… tan perfecta, todo en ella es perfecto, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, su pelo, sus ojos, su voz, la forma en que habla, como dice lo que piensa, lo que piensa, es… demasiado…

Perfecta… Me pasa lo mismo con…

Lily, lo se

¿Sabes que Padfoot? Gracias – Le dijo dando una palmada en la espalda, Sirius lo miro desconcertado.

¿Gracias por que?

Por bancarme todo ese tiempo que hablaba de Lily, ahora que te escucho a ti, entiendo lo molesto que era – Sirius le dio un fuerte golpe a James, este se rió, y entro al baño para asearse.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Y casi después de una hora y media, James, Sirius y Remus esperaban abajo, los tres vestidos de Jean, y alguna camisa… Nada que nunca usaran, Sirius llevaba el pelo peinado para atrás, James, revoltoso igual que siempre, y Remus lo tenia hecho una coleta. Solo esperaron por las chicas exactamente 6.5 segundos, ya que las chicas bajaron casi pegados a ellos… Rach llevaba puesto un chupin negro, una remera blanca escotada, converse blancas, y el pelo lacio, lo que impacto a los chicos, acostumbrados a verla con el pelo enrulado. Maggy llevaba un chupin blanco, una remera blanca, que en letras negras decía "The Ramones" y tenía su símbolo en fucsia, unas zapatillas también blancas, y una campera negra, llevaba el pelo batido atrás, y adelante todo lacio debido a una bincha, lo que la hacia parecer un animal salvaje, y Sirius casi se abalanza sobre ella, por ultimo, Lily llevaba un vestido blanco, por arriba de la rodilla, agarrado al cuello y solo un poco escotado en la espalda. Para cortar el vestido llevaba un cinturón azul, zapatos azules, y una cartera azul, la pelirroja llevaba el pelo recogido en una simple coleta, dejando su flequillo afuera y un mechón del otro lado.

¿Vamos? – Dijo James para cortar el silencio que se estaba haciendo.

Si – Dijeron los demás.

Todos salieron de la casa, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la tía de James. El valle godric era realmente impresionante de noche, todos miraron a su alrededor, las pequeñas casas iluminadas por dentro, con las familias listas para cenar. Un aroma cautivador venia de una casa, exactamente, la casa de la tía de James, una vez en la puerta, nadie pudo evitar sentir el olor a la deliciosa comida que seguro estaban preparando adentro. James toco el timbre… unos pasos se escucharon hasta que se hicieron totalmente cercanos y una mujer, de cabello negro, lacio, ojos avellanas, porte elegante y figura de supermodelo abrió la puerta. Llevaba un vestido negro por arriba del muslo, dejando ver unas piernas torneadas y hermosas, un poco escotado, pero nada importante.

¡Jaime! – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa hermosa, y abrazo al chico – Estas mas flaco, ¿No?, bueno, hoy engordaras – Y al decir eso largo una carcajada – Ya sueno como mi madre, pero por favor, pasen.

Ellas son, Maggy – dijo señalándole a la rubia.

Un gusto – Dijo la chica

Tu eres la pequeña Violey, eres totalmente igual a tu madre – Le dijo Anastasia con una sonrisa.

Lily - Dijo señalando a la pelirroja

Un gusto

El gusto es totalmente mió – Dijo la tía de James.

A Rach ya la conoces

Claro, Hola Rach

Buenas noches señora Lombard

Y ya conoces a los chicos…

Como olvidarme de semejantes demonios, Ven y dame un abrazo Sirius Black – Le dijo la mujer, y este se acerco y le dio un abrazo a la mujer – Y tu también Remus Lupin – Y este hizo lo mismo – Miren que aun no olvido cuando en mi fiesta de navidad de hace dos años hicieron explotar a Papá Noel – Los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

Ya me había olvidado de eso – Dijo Sirius sacando una lagrima que se escapaba.

Pues yo no – Dijo la mujer también riendo - ¿Pasamos al comedor?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Luego de una cena increíble, una repasada a todas las bromas de los merodeadores, las chicas hablando de la fiesta, la tía de James riendo, los pequeños niños contando todas sus travesuras, que eran demasiadas, a pesar de solo tener ocho años, estaban tomando su café mientras la señora Lombard acostaba a sus hijos.

Ya esta – Dijo la mujer bajando las escaleras y entrando a la sala de estar.

¿Cómo se portan los demonios? – Pregunto James

Bastante bien, pero ya están aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes, y eso, es malo – Dijo la mujer riendo – Ya hacen travesuras, el otro día hicieron explotar cuatro platos de comida, imagínate – Le dijo y James rió.

Creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos – Le dijo el morocho a su tía – Nos veremos en la fiesta de todas maneras.

Si, claro, ya me llego mi invitación – Dijo su tía y sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Todos llegaron agotados, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir casi de inmediato, bueno, no todos.

¡Remus! ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto Rach al ver que el licántropo la había arrastrado a una habitación vacía.

Tengo que decirte algo – Dijo algo desesperado.

**Como siempre, les dejo el titulo del próximo capituló:**

"**Capitulo 9: Todo de vuelta a la normalidad"**

**Nos vemos ahí y por ahora….**

**Travesura Realizada **


	9. Capitulo 9: Todo de vuelta a la normalid

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**ESTOY DE VUELTA! Sisisisi, actualizo! Agradezco reviews: **

**FrogizZ94**

**pau0072**

**Saiyury11**

**Nachita**

**sanny-potter**

**palomiizlupin**

**daanielah**

**ginny-potter151**

**pottersita**

**J0r**

**Agradezco y respondo Reviews anónimos:**

_**Joselin: **_**Muchísimas gracias y en este capituló veras que pareja le toca a Remus, jaja.**

_**Babystarpinkmalfoy**_**: Muchísimas gracias. Si, se que me había tardado y créeme que cuando averigüe como matar a los maestros, TE DIGO! Jajaja. **

_**karla Black: **_**Muchísimas gracias, y mira lo que pasa con tu pareja preferida.**

_**Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy: **_**Muchísimas gracias y Ahora vas a saber porque esta nervioso el lobito.**

_Todos llegaron agotados, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir casi de inmediato, bueno, no todos._

_¡Remus! ¿Pasa algo? – Le pregunto Rach al ver que el licántropo la había arrastrado a una habitación vacía._

_Tengo que decirte algo – Dijo algo desesperado._

_**Capituló 9: Todo de vuelta a la normalidad.**_

¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Rach preocupada.

Mira, yo… tengo un gran problema – Dijo acercándose a la ventana, la luna, la hermosa y traicionera luna, hoy estaba en cuarto creciente, muy pronto, el… empezaría a sentirse mal. La chica se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo, lo abrazo y beso su cuello, ayudando a que se relajara, el se voltio y la miro…

No quiero alejarte

Jamás lo harás, sea lo que sea que me digas – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Soy… Soy…

¿Eres…?

Soy un licántropo – Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

¿Eso era? – Dijo Rach tranquila… Remus abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

¿si era es? ¡Claro que era eso! Es una enfermedad muy grave – Ella le sonrió y lo miro.

Eso lo se, mira Remus, mi papá, el es un licántropo, una enfermedad que mi hermanito heredo, y se lo grave que es, porque vivo rodeado de ella. – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa, eso, lo hizo sentir tan aliviado.

¿En serio?, uau, no sabes lo mejor que me siento.

Me imagino, un día los puedes conocer – Dijo ella, - Ahora, porque no vamos a dormir. – Se encaminaron a la puerta, tan felices, tan enamorados, pero cuando la abrieron, no todo era amor y paz.

¡¡JAMES POTTER ERES UN ESTUPIDO, UN ENGREÍDO Y UN MUJERIEGO!! – Le gritaba Lily a James. Mientras que…

… ¡¡¡¡Y PENSAR QUE YO TE BESE, ERES UN ESTUPIDO BLACK, UN TERRIBLE CREÍDO QUE SOLO QUIERE CONQUISTAS!!!! - Le gritaba Maggy a Sirius.

¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLARTE POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!! – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se metieron adentro de su habitación seguidas de Rach... Luego de un minuto de silencio, Remus se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Qué paso?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Todos habían vuelto sumamente felices de la cena, y muy agotados, Remus había desaparecido y Rach ya se había encaminado a dormir, mientras que Lily, James, Sirius y Maggy estaban en la sala, despidiéndose. Maggy beso suavemente en los labios a Sirius, dejándolo con ganas de mas, y Lily, simplemente con un beso en el cachete, ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia arriba, yéndose para su habitación.

Bueno James – Le dijo Sirius al morocho de anteojos – Que noche.

Apuesta a eso, la verdad que si – Le dijo – Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Si, seguramente – Pero antes de que pudieran salir de la sala, alguien toco la puerta, James miro a Sirius muy asombrado, no cualquiera podía ver la casa de los Potter, el chico se acerco a la puerta y abrió.

Hola Jaime – Dijo una morocha alta, de ojos marrones, que llevaba puesto algo así como un vestido muy corto o una remera muy larga.

Verónica – Dijo el chico asombrado, pero una rubia, tan alta como la morocha, con una pollera muy corta o un cinturón grande y una remera por arriba del ombligo entro también.

Hola Bombón, ¿Dónde guardas a Siri? ¡Oh! Ahí estas – Dijo la rubia entrando seguida por la morocha, y saludando a Sirius con un beso apasionado en la boca, al igual que la otra chica a James.

Vinimos a visitarlos, estamos muy solas y aburridas, y creemos que pueden hacernos pasar el tiempo – Dijo Verónica volviendo a besar con James quien, estaba shockeado, y simplemente se dejaba besar, mientras que Sirius, estaba teniendo memorias de su vida de mujeriego y se dejaba hacer.

Olvide mí… - Dijo Lily pero se paro en seco por la vista, al igual que Maggy que venia tras ella. - …bolso

Aaa, pero veo que interrumpimos – Dijo Maggy poniendo la mejor cara de tonta.

No – Dijeron James y Sirius

Si – Dijeron Verónica y Mónica (así se llamaba la otra chica)

¿Qué hacen ellas acá? – Le pregunto Mónica a Sirius - ¿Están con ellas? – Pero antes que Sirius pudiera responder Maggy lo hizo por el.

No, claro que no, jamás podríamos sacarles lo único por lo que viven – Le dijo la chica – Si ustedes solo viven para tener sexo y las tiendas, nada más.

¿Me estas insultando a mi Violey? – Le dijo Mónica acercándose a ella.

Si hasta tardas a entender un insulto – Le dijo la chica.

Tú no eres mejor, simplemente vives para los libros y para decir que odias a los merodeadores y mírate, en la casa de uno y no me digas que estas haciendo turismo. – Le dijo Verónica a la rubia.

Tu no tienes derecho de insultar a mi amiga – Dijo Lily metiéndose por primera vez en la conversación. – Al menos ella esta aquí para hacer algo que tú desconoces, algo que se llama "trabajo", pero seguro que esa palabra no existe en tu diccionario, creo que las únicas que tiene es sobre ropa.

Mira quien esta aquí, Lilianne-yoodioapotter- Evans. Y mira que casualidad… ¡ESTAS EN LA CASA DE JAMES! – Le grito Mónica a Lily.

TÚ A MI AMIGA NO LE GRITAS – Dijo Maggy y se abalanzo sobre la rubia.

Y DIME EVANS, ¿AHORA ERES FAN DE JAMES? – Le pregunto verónica en tono hiriente, pero Lily no se dejo.

POR LO MENOS YO NO ME ACUESTO CON EL Y EL ESTA DETRÁS DE MI – Le dijo queriendo herirla y lo logro, porque la morocha se abalanzo sobre ella, y comenzaron a pegarse, en la pelea de las chicas de Sirius: Mónica lo único que hacia era pegarle cachetadas y tirarle del pelo a Maggy (que gracias al quidicht) era algo mas masculina y comenzó a pegarle piñas, lo que hizo que la rubia comenzara a empujarla para alejarla de ella. Y a Lily lo de Verónica la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que se comió algunas tiradas de pelo, pero luego comenzó a pegarle ella, también un poco masculina, hasta que los dos merodeadores reaccionaron y agarraron a Verónica y Mónica cada uno y la pusieron fuera…

¡Pero Jamsie! Ellas tendrían que irse – Le decía la chica

No se van a ir, así que váyanse – Les dijo el chico y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Que bueno que están… - Empezó a decir Sirius, pero entonces Maggy hablo.

NADA ES BUENO CONTIGO BALCK, ERES UN IDIOTA, NUNCA CAMBIARAS, ¿VERDAD?

Lily, yo no… - Comenzó James pero también le fue imposible seguir.

¿TU QUE? ¿QUERÍAS ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? PUES LO HUBIERAS HECHO POTTER ERES UN IDIOTA, Y JAMÁS CAMBIARAS… - Así empezaron a decirles todo lo que se merecían (teóricamente hablando) una puerta se abrió y escucharon solo el final…

¡¡JAMES POTTER ERES UN ESTUPIDO, UN ENGREÍDO Y UN MUJERIEGO!! – Le gritaba Lily a James.

… ¡¡¡¡Y PENSAR QUE YO TE BESE, ERES UN ESTUPIDO BLACK, UN TERRIBLE CREÍDO QUE SOLO QUIERE CONQUISTAS!!!! - Le gritaba Maggy a Sirius.

¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HABLARTE POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA!! – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y se metieron adentro de su habitación seguidas por Rach.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

y entonces ustedes llegaron a la escena, y bueno. – Termino James, estaban los tres sentados en su habitación, James estaba totalmente abatido, hasta algunas lágrimas le habían caído, ahora que todo iba bien con Lily, pasaba esto… Sirius estaba destrozado, pero también muy shockeado, el se había dejado, era un estupido, pero por un segundo había vuelto a pensar en esos momentos de soltería, y solo se había dejado llevar, pero el amaba a Maggy.

Uau, si que la han cagado…

¿Es todo lo que nos vas a decir? – Le pregunto Sirius.

No, recen, recen porque Rach los ayude, solo eso…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

y entonces nos metimos a la habitación y luego tú y eso – Contó Maggy llorando, mientras que Lily estaba abrazada a Rach y también lloraba.

Hay chicas, creo que se dejaron llevar un poco, jamás se detuvieron a preguntarles a ellos que pasaba…

¡Vamos Rach! No somos estupidas, se estaban besando, ¿Qué otra prueba necesitas?

No, ya lo se, pero… Mejor vamos a dormir. – Dijo y cada una se acostó a dormir, aunque Maggy y Lily, no durmieron casi nada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Rach, luego de varias horas llorando Maggy y Lily habían logrado dormirse, así que ella se paro silenciosamente y las dejo dormir tranquilas, lo necesitaban. La morocha bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde los tres merodeadores estaban ya sentados. Remus parecía preocupado, pero los otros dos tenían un estado terrible, ambos tenían grandes ojeras, los ojos inflamados y rojos, y estaban los dos sentados en el piso con una taza de café cada uno…

Buenos días – Dijo Rach y les llamo la atención.

¿Cómo están? – Pregunto James.

No les voy a mentir, están destrozadas, ayer no podían dormirse, hasta que se durmieron… llorando. Así que las deje durmiendo. – Sirius se paro.

Quiero verla – Dijo.

No.

Por favor, quiero explicarle…

No Sirius, déjala dormir, ella necesita descansar, en tres días es la fiesta y tenemos millones de cosas que hacer.

Pero Rach, quiero verla, quiero decirle como pasaron las cosas…

Lo lamento James, pero no puedo, y aparte, por mas de que les explicaran, no creo que ellas escucharan – Les dijo. La morocha preparo café, saco unas galletas hechas por ella, y las puso en la mesa.

Por hoy necesito que se vayan, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y las chicas no podrán concentrase con ustedes aquí, así que por favor, vayan a algún lado, pero no vuelvan hasta la noche.

¿Y a donde quieres que nos vayamos?

Creo que sus amigas de anoche los recibirán bien – Dijo algo resentida.

¡Rachael! – Le dijo Remus.

Está bien, está bien, lo siento, pero ellas son mis amigas y es lógico que las defienda… Esta bien, váyanse a algún lado, no se, pero váyanse.

Está bien – Dijo James - ¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir?

Y… como ahora, las chicas se van a despertar en cualquier momento…

Perfecto – Dijo Sirius – Vamos a cambiarnos y nos vamos.

Gracias – Les dijo la morocha al ver que se iban, y los dos merodeadores salían, Remus se acerco a la chica y la beso, y aunque esta al principio estaba sorprendida, luego respondió al beso.

¿Nos vemos a la noche? – Le pregunto el licántropo.

Claro – Dijo ella y le sonrió, el también sonrió y siguió a sus dos amigos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Lily y Maggy despertaron cuando sonó la alarma del reloj a las 12 del medio día. Ambas se vistieron muy lento, ninguna de las dos quería encontrarse con los merodeadores, peor cuando salieron, y no escucharon ningún sonido las sorprendió, ambas bajaron hasta la cocina y una vez allí entraron silenciosamente, por si ellos estaban ahí les daba tiempo a escapar, pero cuando abrieron la puerta, lo único que vieron fue a Rach cocinando un almuerzo enorme.

Buenos días – Dijo Lily y Rach se dio vuelta.

Buenos días, vamos, empiecen a comer – Les dijo la morocha y las dos chicas se sentaron y comenzaron a degustar.

¿Y los merodeadores? – Pregunto Maggy.

Les pedí que se fueran, después de todo, faltan tres días para el baile y necesitamos estar solas. – Las chicas se relajaron y almorzaron tranquilas.

El resto del día simplemente planearon, hicieron los planos de las mesas, como iban todos sentados, hicieron las listas, y mandaron lechuzas a Madam Aline diciéndole cuantos empleados necesitarían ese día y que trucos de magia necesitarían usar para armar todo, así ella ya podía avisarles a los del ministerio. Se fueron a dormir temprano ya que estaban exhaustas. Y dos horas después llegaron los tres merodeadores, tratando de no hacer ruido, ellos había pasado el día visitando a la familia de Remus y hasta se habían quedado a cenar, así que habían tenido tiempo para despejarse de los problemas, aunque al llegar a lo de James, y pasar por la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, estuvieron tentados de entrar… El que si entro fue Remus.

Te dije que nos veríamos a la noche – Le dijo al ver que ella se despertaba.

¿Cómo la pasaron?

Bien… Te dejo dormir, buenas noches – Le dijo y la beso

Buenas noches – Dijo ella.

**Y si… No todo puede ser color de rosa, ¿Verdad? Así que bueno, digan lo que quieran, insúltenme, luego me lo agradecerán, Ajjajaja o tal vez no… FELIZ 2008 A TODOS! Los dejo con el titulo del próximo capituló: "Cosas que pasan".**

**Y por ahora…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	10. Capitulo 10: Cosas que pasan

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Y esta la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, creo, jaja. Bueno, les traigo un capitulo, pero antes agradezco Reviews:**

**Gracias a: ****J0r****Saiyury11****sanny-potter****ginny-potter151****Amalia.E****pau0072****palomiizlupin****Tati Jane Potter****monse evans****Judith Malfoy**

**Muchas gracias, a todos les conteste ya que son usuarios, ahora reviews anónimos:**

**Misspotter: Y si, se tenían que pelear, es para darle algo extra al fic, igual gracias por tu review :)**

**Babypinkstarmlafoy: Entre hombres que piensan con su cerebro inferior y mujeres que no piensan, el mundo va para atrás, pero como vos dijiste, pues ni modo, jajaj, besos y gracias!**

**Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy: ¿Quién no les hubiera pegado? Jaja, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**karla Black: todas lo amamos, de todas maneras, espero ver un review con tu cuenta de fan fiction! Besos! Y gracias. **

**Ahora, Capituló:**

_**Capitulo 10: Cosas que pasan.**_

A la mañana siguiente las tres chicas se levantaron temprano y se pusieron a desayunar en la cocina… Estaban desayunando tranquilas, hasta que…

Buenos días – Dijeron tres merodeadores que entraron por una puerta, Lily que se estaba riendo de un chiste de Maggy, en ese mismo momento se callo.

Tengo que ir a preparar la lista de lo ultimo que hay que comprar – Dijo y se paro de donde estaba sentada, Maggy se paro con ella.

Te acompaño – Dijo y ambas salieron por la puerta, en ese momento James se dejo desplomar en una silla y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

¿Jamás nos van a perdonar? – Le pregunto Sirius a Rach.

No, son cabezotas, miren, se que ustedes no tuvieron tanta culpa, Remus me dijo lo que paso…

¿Nos vas a ayudar? – Pregunto James levantando la cabeza, esperanzado.

Si, miren, esperen al día de la fiesta y hagan exactamente lo que les digo – Los chicos asintieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Maggy iba por el patio (donde se iba a realizar la fiesta) caminando con su vuela pluma por detrás que iba anotando algo, porque, las vuelas plumas pueden programarse para anotar pensamientos, y en ese momento Maggy pensaba en todo lo que tenia que comprar para decorar todo al día siguiente… Y en el patio apareció Remus, quien se sentó en un banco blanco que había en el patio de los Potters.

Mañana va a ser un día genial – Dijo Remus sacando a Maggy de sus pensamientos, esta le sonrió,

Claro que si, y la fiesta va a ser genial.

No lo dudo… - Por un minuto hubo silencio, mientras Maggy terminaba de anotar algunas cosas y su vuela pluma se cerraba. – Sabes… no entiendo algo, tal vez tu me ayudarías a entender – Maggy lo miro confundida, pero se sentó a su lado.

Dispara – Dijo la chica.

¿Tú y Sirius estaban de novios? – Pregunto el licántropo, la chica negó con la cabeza.

Entonces… ¿Por qué te molesta que bese a otra chica?

Bueno porque… Porque… Es obvio que… - La chica se quedo callada, era verdad…

Eso significa que el te gusta…

¡No! Es decir, no me puede gustar… no, no después de… - Otra vez la chica se quedo callada.

Creo que deberías dejar que te hable, después de todo, no todo es como tú crees – Dijo y se paro, dejando a la chica sola y confundida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lily estaba haciendo los últimos dibujos de cómo iba a estar ubicada la banda, que música iba a tocar, cuando tocar música movida, cuando no y cosas así… Estaba sola en la sala dedicada a la música, cuando Remus toco en la puerta.

¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto.

Claro.

¿Qué haces?

Termino con lo de la banda…

Ah, em… Lily, ¿no piensas perdonar nunca a James?

No. – Dijo sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

¿Jamás?

No Remus, el se busco solito lo que le paso… Es el mismo de siempre.

Sabes Lily, James cambio mucho… por ti, y tu ni siquiera te detienes a ver como fueron las cosas, porque James no las invito ni la beso, la chica lo beso a el y el la estaba por empujar cuando tu apareciste… Piensa lo que haces, puedes arrepentirte Lil, no seria la primera vez que tu cabezota hace cosas que no debería y te arrepientes – Remus se paro y se fue tal como había llegado, dejando a la chica algo shockeada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El día de la fiesta llego mas rápido de lo que todos pensaban, Los señores Potter llegaron ese mismo día a la mañana temprano, para su sorpresa, las tres chicas ya estaban despiertas, ya que, hacia solo una hora habían llegado los empleados, estaban indicándoles como iba todo, Maggy estaba siendo ayudada a decorar el patio, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Rach en la cocina, con mínimo 50 empleados cocinaban sin parar y refrigeraban todo lo que no era caliente, y Lily, ella estaba sola en la sala de música, ya que la banda estaba tranquila practicando en el patio, donde iban a estar toda la noche, y aunque ella tenia que ir a ver como iba todo, se había quedado sola tocando una melodía conocida en el piano.

_Where is the moment we needed the most, You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, You tell me your blue skies fade to grey, You tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on_ – En ese mismo momento, James pasaba por ahí se detuvo a escuchar esa voz, esa voz hermosa, y que ahora entonaba una canción muy conocida.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low You're faking a smile with the coffee to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces everytime And I don't need no carryin' on… Cause you had a bad day You're taking one down You sing a sad song just to turn it around _– James escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta rogando, rogando que lo que Rachael les había dicho funcionara.

_You say you don't know You tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride You had a bad day The camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day You had a bad day – _Porque la verdad era, que el no podía vivir sin su pelirroja, porque era de el, porque el la adoraba, y estaba enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la había visto.

_(Oh, had a bad day) Had a bad day... Had a bad day... – _ Y así la canción había terminado, y James siguió su camino, para no ser descubierto por su pelirroja, porque el se encargaría de que lo fuera, por toda su vida.

**En el patio.**

Maggy estaba siendo ayudaba por un, muy, muy, muy, muy (bueno, creo que se entiende) guapo empleado, castaño, con unos ojos verdes despampanantes, alto y un físico increíble. Tenía más o menos 19 años. Y hacia rato que estaban hablando.

Si, jaja, es verdad – Había resultado que el chico era mago, pero hijo de muggles, y concia todas las películas muggles, y Maggy tenia una obsesión por ellas. – "El cantante de bodas" debe ser la película que mejor junta la comicidad y un poco de tristesa – Decía Maggy, hacia rato que George (Así era su nombre) preguntaba y ella respondía y debes en cuando se armaba algún debate.

Mmm, ¿Mejor película romántica? – Y en ese mismo momento, ¿Quién entro? Sirius, aunque se escondió atrás de unos arbustos, escuchando de que hablaban, y como estaban decorando al mismo tiempo que hablaban, estos no se daban cuenta que había otro en la conversación.

Esa es difícil… Pero estoy entre, "Love Actually"; "Elizabethtown" y "Nothing Hill". – Dijo la chica.

Yo me quedo con "Love Actually". Me parece mucho mejor, las otras dos son buenas, pero no se comparan.

Puede ser, ya que "Love Actually" muestra las relaciones de diferentes personajes, no solo de dos, igual las tres tienen excelentes actores…

Eso es cierto, emm… Maggy, yo, yo me preguntaba si tu… querrías,… querrías… salirconmigoalgundia – tan rápido lo dijo, que ni Maggy ni Sirius entendieron que quiso decir.

¿Cómo? No te entendí.

Si tú querrías salir conmigo, algún día. – Pregunto George, Sirius tuvo ganas de salir de donde estaba y reventar a golpes al chico, pero se contuvo.

George, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo? – Pregunto la chica.

Mm, no se, 19, 20 – Dijo el chico pero ella negó con la cabeza. - ¿Mas? – La chica volvió a negar. - ¿Menos? – La chica asintió. - ¿18? – Volvió a negar - ¿Cuántos?

16, aun sigo en la escuela – Dijo la chica.

¿En serio? – La chica asintió con una sonrisa – Uau, de verdad te daba mucha mas edad.

Gracias, pero no, soy chica todavía.

No, aun podemos salir, mientras estés de vacaciones – Dijo el chico, pero ella negó.

No, eh intentado salir con chicos mas grandes, nunca funciona…

¿Por qué dices eso?

Se terminan cansando de ti, o no te quieren todo el tiempo contigo y termina por no funcionar…

Puede ser, de todas maneras Maggy, quiero ser tu amigo, eres muy buena y divertida – La chica le sonrió.

Gracias, antes de que termine la fiesta te diré como escribirme, ahora debo ir a chequear la decoración de adentro, disculpa – Dijo la rubia y se paro, Sirius estaba totalmente relajado de saber, que la chica no saldría con otro.

**En las cocinas.**

Mas albahaca – Decía Rach probando una salsa para un plato salado

Mas chocolate – Decía probando las tortas y así, pero para su suerte un licántropo vino a rescatarla.

Veo que necesita ayuda damisela – Le dijo al oído y la morocha estaba tan concentrada mirando como trabajaban que se estremeció, salto y le piso el pie a Remus.

AUUU – grito el licántropo y se agarro el pie.

¡HAY, HAY! Remus lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención…

Me duele…

Si lo se, lo se, ¿Quieres hielo? – Le pregunto la chica, el licántropo negó con la cabeza.

Necesito abrazo – La chica lo abrazo y Remus apoyo la cabeza en el pecho.

Remus…

Shh

¿Estás bien? – Remus comenzó a refregar su cara por el pecho de la chica. - ¡Remus! – Dijo la chica sacándolo de su pecho – Estas bien, estas perfectamente bien. – Dijo sonriendo y se paro, tendiéndole una mano a él para que se parara. Remus se reía, pero se paro al mismo tiempo que ella.

Lo siento, de todas maneras, yo me preguntaba, si esta noche vas a estar todo el tiempo en las cocinas – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, la chica negó con la cabeza.

No, tengo que estar en la fiesta, los señores Potter no nos quieren trabajando…

Entonces, ¿Puedo ser tu acompañante? – Pregunto expectante.

Claro que si puedes – Dijo y lo beso suavemente en los labios – Ahora vete pervertido, tengo que terminar de trabajar – El licántropo sonrió, de una manera encantadora que un brillo dorado se mostró en sus ojos, la morocha sonrió de solo verlo así.

Entonces nos vemos a la noche – Dijo al mismo tiempo que agarraba una barra de chocolate que había sobre una mesa y se iba de la cocina, Rach sonrió pensando simplemente, en el.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche, todo lucia perfecto, la casa, por dentro estaba limpia, perfecta, ordenada. Y en el patio, había un gasebo gigante, y debajo de el, estaban las mesas, que hacían un circulo dejando descubierta la pista de baile, y delante de esta, estaba el escenario, donde estaba la banda, con todos sus instrumentos. La comida iba y venia en bandejas encantadas que se movían solas y servían a la gente. Rach y Remus estaban probando la deliciosa comida, Maggy estaba adelante ayudando con la gente que llegaba, diciéndoles donde tenían que sentarse, Lily estaba dándole los últimos detalles a la banda y escuchando como sonaba… Por otro lado, Sirius y James estaban con los padres de este último mirando como había quedado todo.

Es increíble, les ha quedado increíble – Decía Evelyne.

Bueno Ev, son chicas con un increíble gusto. – Decía Stephen

Y la comida, es deliciosa. – Continuaba la mamá de James.

En eso tienes razón, y la música acompaña perfectamente.

Si nos disculpan, los vamos a dejar que saluden tranquilos – Dijo James y agarro a Sirius por el brazo, y se lo llevo donde Remus y Rach se reían.

Hola chicos – Dijo Rach al verlos llegar.

¿Segura que va a funcionar, no? – Pregunto Sirius

Si, tranquilo, conozco a las chicas como la palma de mi mano.

Mejor así – Dijo Sirius mientras agarraba un bocadillo de una bandeja.

Mmm, excelente comida – Dijo el

Gracias – Dijo Rach feliz.

**Y no me odien por no arreglar las parejas, eso es para el próximo capitulo.**

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!!!**

**Tengo que decirles que lamentablemente, este fic se termina, sisi, seguramente en el capitulo numero 15, o por ahí, la cuestión es si hago o no la continuación, ustedes dirán, díganme si hago la continuación así ya empiezo a pensar en ella… Si no quieren, también diganlo, simplemente digan algo, porque sino no se que piensan ustedes que son los que importas, ya que ustedes lo leen, no yo XD **

**Por ahora, mucha suerte y**

**Travesura Realizada**


	11. Capitulo 11: La Fiesta

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Agradezco reviews y hablamos al final! O mejor dicho, leen lo que les tengo que decir al final, jaja. **

**Le agradezco a:**_**Nachita**____**Nixi Evans**__**ginny-potter151**__**Dramione Black**__**FrogizZ94**__**pau0072**__**sanny-potter**__**monse evans**__**lily potter weasley95**__**J0r**__**eetta**__**Valentuna de Potter**_

**Respondo Reviews anónimos:**

**Babypinkstarmlafoy:**** Bueno, Annie (Me gusta mas así) lamento que no sabré de ti en tres semanas, esperemos que para ese tiempo ya haya vuelto a actualizar ais lees dos caps seguidos, mucha suerte con los exámenes y el estudio! Besos y gracias.**

**MarianHP:**** Muchas gracias por los piropos y espero ver un review tuyo en la continuación :) Gracias por el review!**

**Kriis,,Black,,Malfoy:**** Gracias por no matarme, jajaa, y respecto a lo que me dijiste que te gustaría que pase en el capituló, toma tu deseo como concedido. Gracias por el Review. **

_**Capitulo 11: La fiesta.**_

¿Segura que va a funcionar, no? – Pregunto Sirius

Si, tranquilo, conozco a las chicas como la palma de mi mano.

Mejor así – Dijo Sirius mientras agarraba un bocadillo de una bandeja.

Mmm, excelente comida – Dijo el

Gracias – Dijo Rach feliz. – Bueno, esperen media hora mas, primero vas tu James y luego Sirius, me voy con las chicas, bye.

Adiós – Dijeron los chicos.

Rach se alejo de los chicos, la morocha estaba muy hermosa, tenia un vestido que se ataba al cuello y dejaba ver un poco la espalda, con escote en el pecho y corto por arriba de la rodilla, el vestido tenia un dobles, al mejor estilo Marilyn Monroe. El vestido era rojo, y resaltaba con la piel blanca y el negro pelo de la chica que le caía libre por los hombros, había usado una ruladora para acentuar sus rulos aun más. Tenía unos zapatos de taco alto negros que combinaban con la cartera de mano que usaba. Su maquillaje era liviano, tenia sombra rosa claro brillante, algo de rubor y pinta labios rojo que se hacia notar por la tez blanca de la chica. La morocha se acerco a sus amigas, Maggy tenia un vestido color azul francia, el suyo era un corte que se agarraba en el pecho, y era ajustado al cuerpo, lo cual aumentaba sus curvas, luego de la cadera el vestido se abría dejando ver la pollera que era un poco mas corta que la de Rach. Mag llevaba el azul combinado con blanco, sus zapatos eran blancos y tenía un estampado unas flores azules muy delicados, y tenia una cartera de mano al igual que rach, pero la de ella era blanca. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en un prolijo rodete, y dejaba escapar dos mechones, que caían delicadamente sobre su cara, el maquillaje consistía en sombras azules y blancas, algo de rubor y brillos rosas claros. Lily, llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda que resaltaba sus ojos y su pelo. El vestido no era tan corto como el de Maggy ni tan largo como el de Rach, el vestido era ajustado pero no demasiado, tenia un buche que hacia de escote y dejaba ver bastante, la espalda era completamente cerrada, La chica llevaba zapatos azules que combinaban con su cartera de mano. Llevaba el pelo semi recogido y tenia hechos rulos. El maquillaje era una mezcla de sombras azules y verdes, muy linda y discreta, rubor, y los labios de un rosa un poco más fuerte que el de Maggy, en fin, estaban hermosas. Y los chicos eran dioses, los tres tenían esmoquin y estaban muy bien peinados, excepto James que lo había intentado, pero su pelo era indomable. Las chicas babeaban al verlos ahí, a los tres, pero ellos solo babeaban por tres chicas. Una vez pasada la media hora, James se subió al improvisado escenario.

1 2 3, probando, probando – Dijo James - ¿La están pasando bien? – Se escucho un si general, excepto por dos chicas, que no entendían nada – Me alegro, es hora, de empezar la fiesta, pero primero mi amigo y yo – Dijo y señalo a Sirius – Queremos cantarles algo, por favor no nos odien – Risa general – Haremos una canción cada uno, esta canción se la dedico a alguien muy especial, quiero decirle que lo siento y espero que me perdone. Ella sabe quien es – Las chicas comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas, Lily solo miraba a James. Una melodía lenta comenzó a sonar. Lily la reconoció en seguida –

_Hello again, it's you and me Kinda always like it used to be Sippin' wine, killing time Trying to solve life's mysteries_ – Lily no podía creerlo, se sentía, tonta, asustada, pero sobre todo, se sentía enamorada. - _How's your life, it's been a while God it's good to see you smile I see you reaching for your keys Looking for a reason not to leave_ - ¿Cómo sabia que esa era su canción preferida? Algo le dijo que esto tenia el nombre Rachael sobre el, pero el, había tenido la valentía de cantarle en frente a todos… - _ If you don't know if you should stay If you don't say what's on your mind Baby just breathe There's nowhere else tonight we should be… You wanna make a memory?_ – Eso se preguntaba Lily, ¿Quería hacer un recuerdo? ¿Quería estar con James? _- I dug up this old photograph Look at all that hair we had. It's bittersweet to hear you laugh Your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask If you go now, I'll understand_ – Pero ella no quería irse - If you stay, hey, I've got a plan - ¿Pero que plan era ese? - _We're gonna make a memory You wanna steal a piece of time You can sing the melody to me And I can write a couple of lines… You wanna make a memory?_ – Pronto la canción había terminado, y todo el lugar estallo en aplausos, Lily se seco una lágrima rebelde que se había escapado y comenzó a aplaudir con los demás, el chico cantaba muy bien.

Ahora – dijo Sirius. – Es mi turno, simplemente espero que no me odien, y al igual que mi compañero, esta canción va dedicada a una persona muy especial, que también espero que me perdone y que sepa, que ella es muy especial… - Las chicas lanzaron grititos, pero Maggy se quedo callada, solo mirando al frente, y Sirius conecto su mirada con la de ella. – Aquí voy – Dijo.

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones, dame razones, para vivir. Tú la dueña de mis sueños quédate en ellos y hazme sentir_. – Maggy abrió los ojos muy grandes, era… era… su canción preferida, miro a rach y esta solo le sonrió de lado, y volvió su mirada al frente. - _Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir el sentimiento eterno. Tu con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir._ - ¿Seria ella la razón de exisistir de Black, de Sirius rompe corazones Black? - _Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio mi compás y mi camino solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre (siempre) siempre, siempre contigo amor_ - ¿Siempre estaría con ella? O la dejaría como a millones de chicas más. - _Tu, coleccionista de canciones mil emociones son para ti tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma_ – Maggy comenzó a llorar en silencio, sin darse cuenta, varias lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos… - _Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente_ – Tal vez si había cambiado, tal vez Remus tenia razón, tal vez, el estaba enamorada de ella, ¿Pero ella? _- Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio mi compás y mi camino solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor_. – Pronto la canción había terminado y todos aplaudían y varias chicas gritaban, Sirius bajo del escenario y la banda comenzó a tocar algo mas movido. Varias chicas habían querido acercarse a los chicos después, pero ellos simplemente habían pasado de ellas. Maggy se acerco a Sirius.

¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto la chica.

¿Qué crees? Una disculpa y una canción de amor. Solo dime si funciono o no.

Yo te diré si funciono – La chica hizo un arranque furioso a el por lo que Sirius se asusto, pensó que le iba a pegar, pero en vez de recibir el golpe, recibió un beso, un beso tierno y el se dejo llevar…

¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Le pregunto Lily a James.

¿La canción? – La chica asintió con la cabeza. – Bueno, quería que me perdonaras, la verdad es que Lily estoy enamorado de ti desde hace años, porque había soñado con qu tus labios me besaban millones de veces y cuando al fin pude probarlos pude sentir ese sabor que siempre soñé y era mejor. Porque me despierto pensando en ti, como pensando en ti, camino pensando en ti, me duermo pensando en ti y sueño contigo y si eso no es amor, no se que lo es – Dijo el chico.

Si, pero, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, volverás a ser el mismo – Dijo Lily.

Lily, lo que tu no entiendes es que siempre fui así, es solo que no sabia como mostrártelo, y ahora que ya me conoces, voy a ser así siempre…

James tu me gustas, pero que tal si, si salimos, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts, vemos si, si podemos ser algo serio.

¿Qué es salir para ti? – Le pregunto James.

No se, ¿Qué quieres que sea? – Dijo la chica poniendo una mano en la cintura del chico y apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

No se, dime tu.

Bueno, yo creo que podemos besarnos, acariciarnos, etc, sin compromisos…

Pero yo no quiero que te andes besando con otros.

Yo no lo haré, la pregunta ¿Tú te vas a besar con otras? – El chico negó con la cabeza.

No con alguien como tu al lado mió – Ambos sonrieron y se besaron, abrazados, sin saber que los padres de James soreian al hecho. Remus y Sally estaban por brindar debido al éxito del plan, pero…

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MORTIFAGOS!!!!!!! – Grito uno de los muchachos encargados de ser los recibidores, los señores Potter, ambos sacaron sus varitas y tiraron sus copas, James también saco la suya y puso a Lily detrás de el.

Que festín – Dijo uno de los mortifagos – Tantos Aurors – Dijo, el padre de James se acerco al morocho.

¡James! ¡Tienen que irse!

¿De que hablas?

¡Usa el trasbordador!, ya sabes de lo que hablo, y agarra a los demás – Le dijo el padre para volver al lado de su mujer. Las maldiciones comenzaron a fluir, y James vio como muchas de las familias agarraban a sus hijos y se iba, y como muchos chicos se acercaban a el.

¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto uno.

Síganme – Dijo James y los hizo entrar a la casa, una vez adentro los dirigió a todos al estudio de su padre. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, James agarro una copa y la puso en el piso. - ¡Rápido toquen la copa y vamos! – Dijo James y así lo hicieron, una vez que todos tocaran la dicha copa James contó – 1, 2, 3 – Y pronto un gancho los jalo a todos, luego de dar unas vueltas James grito – SUELTENSE – al mismo tiempo que el se soltaba y los demás también lo hicieron, todos cayeron de culo al piso, de una casa chica, pero con varias habitaciones. En seguida muchos de los chicos entraron en pánico al caer en lo que había pasado, y muchas de las chicas comenzaron a llorar -¡CAAAAAALLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMENNNNNNNNSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Se escucho gritar a James y todos se callaron al instante.

Se repartirán en las habitaciones para dormir de la siguiente manera, las chicas de 12 van en la primera habitación, y los chicos de la misma edad enfrente. Debido a que no hay nadie de 13 los de las chicas de 14 tomaran la habitación siguiente a la de las de 12 y los chicos de 14 la que esta seguía a la de los de 12. ¿Hay alguien de 15? – Pregunto James, como nadie respondió siguió. - ¿De 16? – cuatro chicas y cinco chicos levantaron la mano, además de el hecho que ellos también tenían 16 – Las chicas van en la habitación siguiente a la de las de las chicas de 14, y los chicos de los chicos de 14, ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a donde James había indicado – Respecto a ustedes – Dijo diciéndole a sus amigos y a las chicas – Necesito su ayuda, así que nosotros dormiremos juntos en la ultima habitación, ¿Algún problema? – Todos negaron – Perfecto, Rach y Remus, vayan a la comida y preparen comida para repartir por las habitaciones – Los dos aludidos asintieron y se fueron de inmediato – Padfoot tu sabes donde están las sabanas, búscalas y repártelas, Maggy ayúdalo

Si – Dijeron los dos chicos y se fueron.

Lily, necesito tu ayuda para preparar la habitación donde nos toca dormir a nosotros – Dijo el chico y le abrió una puerta donde había 6 camas separadas. La chica y James se pusieron en movimiento tratando de poner todo en su lugar, cuando terminaron James se dejo caer en una cama, tenia cara de preocupado, Lily se acerco a el delicadamente y se dejo caer a su lado.

Gracias – Dijo ella simplemente.

¿Qué? – Pregunto James.

Por protegerme cuando llegaron los mortifagos.

No fue nada – Dijo James… Seguía mirando el techo, ¿Estarían sus padres bien? Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba que quisieran hacer eso, sabia que era algo muy respetable, peor a veces se olvidaban que tenían un hijo, odiaba que arriesgaran sus vidas, odiaba el hecho de que un día pudiera quedarse sin padres… Una lagrima rebelde surco el rostro de James, y Lily se inclino sobre el para sacársela, el chico le sonrió agradecido, la pelirroja le sonrió también y se acerco lentamente, acercando sus labios a los de él, y sin darse cuenta, James tenia los ojos cerrados, y podía oler ese delicioso olor que el amaba y aun no descubría que era, sintió unos labios calidos sobre los de él y se dio cuenta que Lily lo estaba besando, se dejo besar y abrazar por la chica…

¡NO POR FAVOR! – Grito Sirius entrando con Maggy - ¡QUE YO NO QUIERO VER COMO TIENEN SU DESENDENCIA! – Dijo el chico casi indignado y con cara de horror, Lily se separo de James y sonrió.

¿Sabes Black? Hasta me estoy acostumbrando a ti, y eso es mucho decir – Dijo la pelirroja feliz.

Ten – Dijo Maggy y le paso un pijama a la chica que seguía con el vestido de gala – Hasta conseguimos pijamas – La pelirroja miro a su amiga y reparo que ella y Sirius tenían puesto pijamas, al mismo tiempo que Remus y Rach entraban con los suyos puestos.

Toma Prongs – Dijo Sirius pasándole uno a el. Lily entro en el baño para cambiarse (el baño dentro de la habitación) y cuando salio James se metió a cambiarse.

Estoy aburrido – Dijo Sirius a la media hora.

Tu siempre estas aburrido. – Dijo Remus

Juguemos a algo – Dijo Sirius pasando de largo el comentario de su "querido amigo"

A algo como… ¿Qué? – Pregunto James.

Estaba pensando algo atrevido. ¿Qué tal una buena mano de Streep Poker?

Brillante idea Black, excepto por un pequeño e insignificante detalle – Dijo Maggy - ¡NO TENEMOS CARTAS!

¿Y desde cuando vuelvo a ser Black?

Desde que es mas divertido verte cabreado que enamorado – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, el chico a esto solo la beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, si taanto es que mis ideas no les agradan, entonces tiren una idea ustedes.

Te voy a tirar más que una idea, te voy a tirar la heladera encima – Dijo Lily.

¡Hey! Prongs, controla a tu mascota – Dijo el perrito.

¡Yo no soy mascota de nadie! – Dijo Lily picada por el comentario.

Yaaaaa Evans que vamos a ser cuñados – Dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

¿Quién dijo que iba a ser cuñada tuya? – Pregunto la chica sacando el brazo del moreno.

Nadie, mis ojos te vieron hoy mientras creaban descendencia con Prongsie. – Lily estaba por replicar cuando Remus los callo.

¡YA BASTA! Nos veníamos llevando bien y ahora se les da el dote asesino – Dijo el licántropo.

Hay algo que siempre quise saber – Dijo James.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto Maggy.

¿Ustedes son vírgenes?

Las chicas se miraron entre las tres y sonrieron.

¿No lo son? – Pregunto Remus. Maggy soltó un bufido.

¿Acaso ustedes lo son? – Pregunto Mag.

No, pero es diferente – Empezó Sirius

¡Ah, machista! – Dijo la chica.

¿Lily? – Pregunto James, la chica estaba colorada como su cabello, todos quedaron en silencio.

Si soy virgen – Dijo la chica, James pareció aliviarse del hecho que no tenía que matar a nadie – Pero…

¿Pero que?

Ha hecho cosas que casi la dejan ahí, solo que a nuestra amiga pelirroja le gusta hacerlos desear – Dijo Mag.

¿Y tú? ¿Tú eres, o no eres? – Pregunto Sirius.

No lo soy.

¡¡¡¿¿¿NO LO ERES???!!! – Pregunto escandalizado Sirius. La chica negó.

¿QUIEN FUE? – Pregunto Sirius.

Sirius… - Intento calmarlo Maggy

¡¡¿¿QUIEN FUE??!!

¿¿QUE CAMBIARIA EL QUE TE LO DIJERA?? – Grito la chica.

¡QUIERO SABER PARA MATARLO!

MICHAEL CORNER – Dijo la chica.

¿TU EX NOVIO? ¿CUANDO?

NO TE LO PIENSO DECIR – Dijo la chica.

¡MARGARETH! – Le grito Sirius.

¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ! APARTE PEDASO DE HIPOCRITA, TU TUVISTE MAS SEXO QUE EL HOMBRE MAS GILIPOLLAS DEL PLANETA – Dijo la chica y Sirius pareció calmarse, tenia razón, no tenia derecho de reclamarle nada.

Candy, vamos amiga, tranquilízate – Dijo Lily tirándole de la pierna para que se sentara, ya que por la discusión ambos se había parado, la chica se sentó pero miro a Sirius.

Lo siento Sirius, yo…

No tienes razón yo… - Y ambos se abalanzaron al otro y comenzaron a besarse, los demás rodaron los ojos.

**Bueno, tengo un par de cosas que anunciar, decidí que voy a hacer este fic mas largo, si, lo voy a terminar con el fin de las vacaciones, es decir, las chicas van a volver a sus casas y ahí van a ver mas problemas y demases, y decidí también que voy a hacer la continuación del fic, la cual no puedo empezar hasta que termine el fic debido a que debo esperar a tener esta historia completamente terminada, pero si se como la voy a llamar. "Nuestro ultimo año" Así que ya saben. Otra cosa, en los próximos capítulos van a aparecer muchas cosas de los primeros capítulos así que si alguno no se acuerda de las cosas yo las releería, jaja. **

**MENCION DE HONOR:**

**A **_**pau0072**_** le quiero agradecer públicamente, ya que es mi mejor seguidora, leyó todos mis fics, incluso mi primer fic que a mi gusto fue un total desastre, y que mejore con el tiempo y ella me siguió leyendo! Muchísimas gracias por todo, y por siempre dejarme reviews. **

**Dicho esto, doy por terminado este capituló, aunque espero sus reviews.**

**Y ustedes ya saben, Por ahora esto es una…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	12. Capitulo 12: Hora de Irnos

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Antes que nada, voy a decir GRACIAS, porque este fic ha llegado a…**

**¡SUS 100 REVIEWS! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Bueno, 108 Reviews, así que muchas gracias… Es el primer fic que hago que tiene tanto éxito :).**

**Así que voy a contestar reviews anónimos y agradecer públicamente aquellos que ya conteste ).**

_**Gracias a:**_

**Miiss-Potter**

**FrogizZ94**

**Nachita.**

**lily potter weasley95**

**etta**

**Pau0072**

**Judith Malfoy**

**Armelle Potter**

**Nixi Evans**

**Black.Bella.**

**Kriis Black**

**Saiyury11 **

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**Yumika**_**: Me alegra que te gusten mis personajes, y gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews.**

_**Marichuu:**_** Aquí actualizo y gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los 100 reviews.**

_**Capitulo 12: Hora de irnos. **_

Al día siguiente, Lily se despertó con el primer rayo de luz… Se levanto y vio a James, tirado sobre su cama, con ambos ojos abiertos. Se acerco a el, con cuidado.

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto, el chico se seco unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado y asintió – Sabes James, no siempre tienes que hacerte el fuerte – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa. En ese instante la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, dando paso a un hombre alto, morocho, con pelo revuelto, ojos color avellana y lentes redondos.

¿James? – Pregunto el hombre, en ese mismo momento, una mujer pelirroja, con el pelo a media espalda y ojos claros entro a la habitación, su elegante vestido de fiesta estaba sucio, e incluso roto en algunas partes.

¿James? – Pregunto ella también, el chico se paro y corrió a sus padres, abrazándolos, solo feliz de que estuvieran bien. – Hijo, ¿Están todos bien? – Le pregunto su madre una vez que se separaron, el chico asintió.

Eso es bueno – Dijo su padre. – Pueden volver a casa, ya todo esta bien, las chicas pueden juntar sus cosas y volver a casa, tenemos q terminar de arreglar unas cosas en el ministerio, pero no volverán, le pusimos unos nuevos hechizos a la mansión. – Dijo el señor Potter, James sonrió.

Vamos cariño, levanta a los chicos, los padres se están llevando a los suyos. – Dijo su madre, al tiempo que ella y su padre salían de la habitación. James sonrió, y Lily se acerco a el.

Viste que estaban bien – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Si, ahora tenemos que despertarlos – Dijo mirando a la habitación, Remus y Rach se habían dormido en la misma cama, Rach le había dicho al chico que tenia miedo y este le había dejado dormir con el, Sirius, que había escuchado la conversación, se había acercado a Maggy y le había dicho que tenia miedo, la chica le había pegado un almohadazo, y el chico se acostó con ella de todas maneras. – Creo que tenga una idea – Dijo el chico y saco de un cajón una de esas bocinas que hacen mucho ruido. La apretó y un fuerte sonido salio de ella, Sirius, se cayo de la cama por la sorpresa y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared, Remus y Rach se levantaron de sopetón, y como Remus era mas alto se choco la cabeza con la parte de arriba de la cama, y Maggy, ella es caso aparte, seguía dormida.

No se despertó – Dijo Sirius asombrado, una vez recuperado mirando a la rubia.

No – Dijo Lily – Solo responde al sonido de su despertador y a esto – Dijo la chica, entrando al baño para salir con un recipiente con agua, se acerco a la rubia y se lo tiro en la cara, en ese instante Maggy abrió los ojos tosiendo. Una vez calmada.

Gracias – Dijo, ella estaba acostumbrada, porque sabia que no había otra forma que esa.

Los chicos volvieron a la mansión Potter, y el resto del día fue triste; tal vez demasiado. Las chicas encerradas en su habitación hacían los bolsos, después de todo, ya habían terminado allí, las tres en silencio, esperaban algo, a los chicos, un milagro. Y los tres merodeadores, estaban en la pieza de James, desesperados.

Tenemos que hacer algo – Decía Remus sentado en la cama, James estaba tirado en el piso mientras que Sirius daba vueltas por la habitación

Eso es fácil de decir Moony, ¿Pero que? – Dijo James, que se sentía totalmente impotente a la situación.

No puede ser, que, que, que se vayan así como así – Dijo Sirius. Se le venían como flashes a la mente, los momentos compartidos con la rubia.

Desde su primera pelea en la casa, hasta la primera vez que había podido tocarla, y probar sus labios… El morocho se froto los ojos con impotencia, no sabían que hacer para hacer que no se vayan. Alguien toco la puerta y los tres merodeadores prestaron atención ilusionados. James se paro y abrió la puerta, al ver que era la madre del chico los tres se volvieron a sentar.

¿Qué pasa ma? – Pregunto James desde el piso.

Las chicas se van – Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Ya se iban?

**Abajo, las chicas se despedían del señor Potter.**

Y cuídense mucho, chicas – Decía el señor Potter dándoles un abrazo a cada una.

Lo haremos – Dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Los chicos bajaron siguiendo a la mamá de James…

Bueno – Dijo la señora Potter – Los chicos las ayudaran a sacar las maletas, pero nosotros nos despedimos ahora – La mujer abrazo una por una.

Cuídense, y espero volver a verlas – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa picarona, las chicas se despidieron y salieron afuera seguidas por los merodeadores…

Los chicos cargaron cada uno el baúl de una chica, y salieron afuera.

¿Van a tomar el autobús noctámbulo? – Les pregunto Remus. Maggy negó.

Nos viene a buscar un auto – Dijo la chica, Sirius que era el que cargaba su maleta la dejo en el piso y la chica se sentó sobre el. El morocho la miro, todo había funcionado tan bien gracias al pacto… De repente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡Eso era, el pacto!

Maggy, no te pedí de salir durante todo el tiempo del trabajo y no salí con ninguna chica más… - La chica levanto una ceja.

¿Si, y? – Pregunto la chica desconcertada.

¡Que nuestro trato era que si yo no hacia esas dos cosas, tu tenias una cita conmigo! – La chica abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las orbitas, era cierto…

Si… - Dijo la chica, se hubiera puesto a saltar, gritar y estar feliz, pero como siempre, se controlo. Quería seguir con Sirius.

Hagamos un cambio – La felicidad de la chica se le fue hasta el subsuelo.

¿Qué cambio?

Salimos todos juntos, como parejas, a algún boliche el sábado que viene – La rubia recupero su buen ánimo y miro a las chicas que sonreían.

Trato hecho – Dijo al mismo tiempo que un coche azul doblaba la esquina para recoger a las chicas…

**No me odien, no me odien… Ya se que es capituló es demasiado corto, pero estuve pasando por una etapa de muchas ideas nuevas y tuve que esplasharlas y bueno, eso me saco un poco de inspiración para el resto de los fics.**

_**Tengo algo importante que contarles.**_** Como ya saben, este fic va a tener una continuación, bueno, este fic, ósea, no la continuación sino que "Trabajando Para Potter" va a terminarse dentro de dos capítulos. El que viene y el próximo. La razón es falta de ideas para continuarlo, así que lo lamento mucho para todos los que esperaban que ese fic continuara mas. Así que, solo eso. Ustedes ya saben, que por ahora, esto es una...**

** Travesura Realizada **


	13. Capitulo 13: Nos espera una fiesta!

**  
Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**

**Antes de que me regañen porque me tarde mucho, agradezco reviews:**

**Gracias a:**

_**ginny-potter151**_

_**J0r**_

_**lily potter weasley95**_

_**Saiyury11**_

_**FrogizZ94**_

_**pau0072**_

_**black.bella**_

_**sanny-potter**_

_**Armelle Potter**_

_**eetta**_

_**Pronsei-love**_

_**Judith Malfoy**_

_**mary potter10**_

_**July-PotterEvans15**_

**Contesto reviews anónimos:**

_**Babystarpinkmalfoy**_**: me alegra tenerte ded vuelta y si da coraje pero bue, es cuestión de preservar! Gracias por tu review.**

_**Sombra gris:**_** Contesto tus dos reviews, primero gracias por decir que mi fic no es como otros que has leído, lo de la historia, va a haber una continuación y se que no te gustan las historias en Hogwarts pero creeme cuando digo que las mías te van a parecer algo diferentes… Gracias por los reviews. **

_**luna712: **_**No hay problema y Gracias por tu review!**

**Cap ;) **

_**Capitulo 13: Nos espera una fiesta.**_

Margareth Candice Violey estaba de vuelta en su mansión, otra vez. Sus padres eran millonarios, porque su padre reconocido Medí mago, se había conocido con su madre en Hogwarts, y al salir de allí el se convirtió en famoso por eso y ella por ser abogada en el mundo mágico, una importante abogada. Y como sus dos queridos padres estaban trabajando, su padre se había ido a Rumania a curar a los pobres de la fiebre de dragón o algo así, y su madre estaba en un viaje de negocios, ella se había quedado sola en su gigantesca mansión. Como desde chica le habían interesado los muggles, no pudo evitar ser amiga de Lily. Aun se acordaba la primera vez que piso su casa, se sorprendía con cada cosita que veía, y por eso tomo estudios muggles, y después de un par de años se compro una televisión, y aunque necesito la ayuda de Lily para entenderlo, no le importo, ahora ya sabía manejarlo. Estaba sentada en su sala, sola, mirando la tele, pero un sonido la descoloco, alguien que le tocaba el timbre. La chica se paro, hacia tres días habían terminado con el trabajo en lo de James, y al día siguiente era la gran fiesta a la cual debían ir con los merodeadores, y esa era en un boliche de moda en el callejón diagon. La chica se acerco a la puerta y abrió.

¿Si? – Dijo antes de ver quien era.

Eee, Hola Maggy – Dijo Sirius que no sabia si taparse los ojos o mirar, la chica se extraño pero luego se miro, tenia puesto solo una calza negra corta muy ajustada y un corpiño negro, y es que ese día hacia mucho calor. Agarro del perchero de al lado de la puerta, una campera y se tapo.

¡Sirius! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo, y el chico la miro, mas relajado de que estuviera tapada.

Venia a visitarte, y a invitarte a salir, ¿Quieres? – La chica lo miro.

No quiero salir – Dijo, haciendo que el chico se desilusionara un poco – Pero estoy encantada si te quieres quedar – Siguió, cosa a lo que él chico sonrió y entro. – Pero espérame un segundo, pasa a la sala, ya vuelvo.

Dijo la chica y desapareció escaleras arriba… Sirius entro a la sala y lo primero que noto fue el televisión, el chico se acerco, Maggy estaba mirando una película de enamorados, "Como si fuera la primera vez" era el nombre de la película que justo entro al corte, y aparecieron las propagandas.

TU – Dijo el hombre de la publicidad de una película de mafiosos, Sirius miro para atrás.

¿Quién yo? – Dijo Sirius acercándose a la televisión.

Si tu – Volvió a decir el tipo de la tele, Sirius se acerco mas para escuchar - ESTAS MUERTO – Dijo el tipo y saco un revolver para comenzar a disparar, Sirius se asusto tanto que se escondió detrás del sillón con una maniobra muy hábil.

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Maggy.**

¡¡¿¿QUE ME PONGO??!! – Gritaba la chica sacando y sacando ropa, luego de mucho deliberar y de sacar 546546654656564546546546 prendas y hacer conjuntos se decidió por un short de Jean muy, MUY corto, una remera musculosa blanca que tenia la frase "Im one in a million" en color azul, se puso unas hojotas también azules, agarro una colita para pelo de un mueble y bajo las escaleras mientras se ataba el pelo. Entro al salón en una pose sexy y lo que vio fue muy ¿raro? Sirius estaba tras el sillón y miraba a la televisión como si fuera una maquina asesina. - ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto Maggy.

Tu… Tu… cosa, quiere matarme – La chica se largo a reírse.

¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡PUDE HABER MUERTO! – Dijo trágicamente Sirius.

Sirius, es una televisión, tú vas a estudios muggles, ¿No recuerdas? – El chico se paro.

¿Eso es la cosa que emite programas? – La chica asintió.

Ah, bueno, este… yo… no me asuste…jamás estuve asustado – Maggy rió

Te creo, ¿Vamos afuera?

No, emm, porque no me muestras como funciona – Dijo el chico, ella sonrió y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lillianne Evans estaba de nuevo en su casa, pero la parte deprimente era que ¡SU FAMILIA SE HABÍA IDO DE VACACIONES! Ni habían considerado esperarla, gracias al cielo había hablando con Maggy y ella también estaba sola, así que después de la fiesta se iría a la casa de la rubia a quedarse con ella por el mes que su familia estaría de vacaciones. La chica estaba muy tranquila en su casa, en el patio tirada en la pileta, con su traje de baño verde esmeralda que hacia resaltar sus ojos, estaba tirada en una de esas camas inflables, con sus anteojos de marco blanco, y una bebida en la mesita que su madre había puesto al lado de la piscina para eso. La pelirroja estaba tomando sol tranquilamente cuando escucho el timbre. La chica se calzo sus hojotas blancas y salio a atender así como estaba, seguramente seria Rach que dijo que iba a pasar por su casa por la tarde, y eran las dos exactamente. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se le cayó un poco del líquido que tenía en el vaso.

¡Hay pero que idiota! – Dijo refiriéndose a si misma, se agacho para limpiar mientras abría la puerta sin mirar quien era. – Pasa Rach, pero cuidado acabo de tirar un poco de líquido – Dijo la chica desde el piso.

No somos Rach – Dijo una voz masculina, la chica giro su cabeza, estaba en bikini agachada mostrándole todo su trasero a ni mas ni menos que James Potter que miraba decaradamente y Remus Lupin que había desviado la mirada todo rojo. La chica se paro enseguida.

¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo tratando de ocultar su cuerpo con sus pequeños brazos, James se saco la remera y se la dio, la chica se la puso así Remus pudo mirar.

Veníamos a visitarte, Rach me mando una carta y me dijo q si queríamos venir, dijo que te avisaría – Dijo Remus.

Que bueno que lo hizo – Dijo la chica con sarcasmo, pero en ese mismo momento una lechuza le entrego un pergamino.

"_Mi amada pelirroja:_

_Ya que tus padres no están, los chicos y yo vamos a ir a visitarte (y cuando digo los chicos hablo de los merodeadores) Pero como Sirius esta en lo de Maggy primero iré para allí y luego para tu casa, seguro los chicos llegan primero que nosotros, así que ¡Esta decente! Nos vemos, siempre tuya…_

_Rach" _

Que tarde llega – Dijo la chica – Bueno Pasen, ¿Trajeron traje de baño?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sirius estaba acostado sobre el sillón, y sobre su pecho tenia recostada a Maggy, que estaba abrazada a el. Estaban mirando "Como si fuera la primera vez" que iba por la parte en la que ella le dice que quiere borrarlo de su vida, el chico le acariciaba el pelo a la chica… Esta lo miro, y el la miro, y ambos se miraron, de a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios tuvieron un contacto, y mientras Sirius entre abría la boca para darle un beso suave, ella hacia lo mismo… Maggy comenzó a profundizar el beso cuando el timbre los saco de su tarea, la rubia se paro algo molesta a abrir…

¿Quién es? –Pregunto la chica en tono molesto.

¡¡Una de tus mejores amigas!! – Dijo Rach.

¡¡¡¡¡RACH!!!!! – Grito la chica para después abrir y abalanzarse sobre la chica.

Yaaa, que me avergüenzas – Dijo la morocha sonriendo, Sirius se acerco a la puerta sonriente por la escena.

¿Y para mi no hay abrazo vergonzoso? – Pregunto. Ambas chicas rieron y se abrazaron al merodeador.

Yaa, no era que los quería interrumpir, sino que Lily nos invito a su pileta y por invito quiero decir que los merodeadores querían ir y yo le avise a Lily, ¿Vienen? – Dijo la morocha.

Claro – Dijeron los otros dos.

Espérenme un segundo que busco mis cosas – Dijo Maggy y desapareció por la puerta.

Lamento mucho haberlos interrumpido – Dijo Rach algo apenada, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes – Dijo y la chica sonrió – Ya me vengare. – En esos momentos Maggy apareció en la puerta, con un bolso.

Vamos – Dijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Los chicos había rato se habían metido a la pileta, Lily estaba sentada en el borde, mientras veía como James y Remus jugaban a pegarse con dos flota- flota.

Ya veras Lunático – Decía James moviendo él flota- flota como si fuera una soga, el chico rió.

Tú vas a MORIR Prongs - Dijo el chico pegándole con el artefacto, haciendo que Lily se riera.

¿Tu de que te ríes? – Dijo James acercándose peligrosamente seguido por Remus.

Yo de nada – Dijo la pelirroja tratando de salir de su alcance, muy tarde, los chicos se acercaron rápido y James la alzo en brazos, acercándose al borde de la pileta.

Algo me dice que te vas a ir al agua – Dijo James, pero antes de poder tirarla Remus empujo a James y ambos cayeron a la pileta, James se paro con Lily aun en brazos y la miro, toda mojada se veía mejor. Lily tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, se acercaban lentamente para besarse cuando…

¡¡RIIIING!! – Se separaron bruscamente.

Deben ser los chicos – Dijo Lily bajándose de James y yendo a abrir, James se hundió en el agua maldiciendo a sus ex amigos.

Los tres nuevos integrantes se integraron rápido a la pileta, Comenzaron a hacer guerra de agua, y muchas cosas así. El día pareció pasarles volando, pronto eran las siete y ellos seguían en la pileta. **Unas** luces automáticas se prendieron, todos nos miramos, si alguien al principio del verano nos hubiera dicho que estaríamos así, lo tacharíamos de loco y en el caso de James lo amenazaría sino era cierto. Sirius y Maggy, sentados uno al lado del otro, parecían hablar de Quidicht… Sally y Remus reían, no se bien porque y creo que ellos tampoco… Y yo? Yo y James sentados algo apartados nos mirábamos de vez en cuando para darnos una sonrisa.

Es increíble lo hermosa que eres – Me dice, me sonrojo, y es que no soy así.

Eso no es cierto…

Claro que si, eres la chica mas hermosa que conozco.

Eso si que es mentira, has salido con chicas mucho mas lindas que yo – el me niega con la cabeza.

Tu no tienes una idea de lo hermosa que eres, y cuando mas bella que todas esas chicas sos. – Me rindo y le sonrió.

Gracias…

Y, así que aquí creciste – Me dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sip.

Es muy linda.

Gracias, aunque no es ni una cuarta parte de lo que es tu casa –Le digo.

No tiene nada que ver, me hubiera gustado crecer en un lugar así, hubiera sido diferente…

¿Diferente como? – El se encoge de hombros.

Crecí algo solo, mis padres siempre trabajando por ser Aurors, no es muy lindo que digamos, y cuando tu casa es así grande mas solitario te sientes… - Me comenta James.

No te creas que porque la casa sea más pequeña mas acompañado te vas a sentir – Digo yo.

¿A que te refieres?

Mis padres nunca están en casa, por lo menos no cuando era chica, mi madre es diseñadora de modas, por lo que viaja durante todo un mes o dos, y eso hace que la viéramos poco cuando éramos chicas… mi padre es representante de estrellas por lo que también viajaba mucho cuando mi hermana y yo éramos chicas y estar las dos solas, en la casa, es algo…

Algo solitario lo se.

Luego de unas horas de estar hablando, los chicos se dieron cuenta que era tarde, así que se fueron, dejando a Lily sola… La chica se quedo pensando en lo que pasaría la noche siguiente, algo le decía que iba a marcar el resto del año escolar…

**¿A que les ha gustado no? **_**Bueno tengo que comentarles**_**que hice un one shot llamado "Si nuestra vida fuera mas sencilla" con los mismos personajes que este fic, por si quieren leerlo! Por ahora, esto es**

**Travesura Realizada **


	14. Capitulo 14: Algo mas que una despedida

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**HOLA HOLA! YA VOLVIÓ y tengo que decirles que es la ultima vez que me van a ver por este fic :S Este es el último capituló… **

**Agradezco a:**

_**pau0072**_

_**J0r**_

_**lily potter weasley95**_

_**Armelle Potter**_

_**Nixi Evans**_

_**Saiyury11**_

_**Tati Jane Potter**_

_**ginny-potter151**_

_**eetta**_

_**sanny-potter**_

_**Pronsei-love**_

**Gracias a todas ellas, que me dejaron reviews en el capituló anterior y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews en este fic a lo largo de los trece capítulos que tuve el placer de escribir para ustedes que la verdad se portaron de diez, jamás tuve un mal comentario ni nada… **

**Agradezco y contesto reviews anónimos:**

_**Nina!:**_** Gracias, hoy lo continuo y termina, lamentablemente…**

_**Babypinkstarmalfoy:**_** Bueno, muchas gracias, pero si Rach no interrumpía no había gracia. Y si publicas un fic de Lily y James cuenta con mis reviews :)**

_**Gaba27:**_** Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias no solo por tu apoyo en este fic sino en todos, y bueno aquí tienes el final de este fic.**

_**Sombra gris:**_** Bueno, muchas gracias por decir que soy genial XD. Respecto a las dos escritoras que me recomendaste, te prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco más de tiempo les doy un vistazo! **

**Ahora. Capituló.**

_**Capitulo 14: Algo más que una despedida. **_

El día que tanto habían esperado había llegado, ese día para las chicas había sido algo agitado, Lily había decido mudarse a la casa de Maggy antes de la fiesta, por lo que luego de almorzar la pelirroja apareció con valijas y todas las cosas que necesitaba. Mas tarde las tres amigas habían ido de comprar para buscar ropa para la noche…

Mientras que los merodeadores estaban en la casa de James, de nuevo solos, cada uno en lo suyo… James estaba al lado del piano, algo nostálgico, recordando todo lo que había pasado durante esas semanas, felices semanas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡¡PACHANGAA!! – Grito Maggy a las siete de la tarde, dentro de una hora los merodeadores pasarían a buscarlas.

Hay Maggy, es como la quinta vez que lo gritas, ya cállate – Dijo Lily saliendo de la ducha.

Es que quien hubiera dicho que estaríamos así de coladitas por los merodeadores…

Lo se – Dijo Rach que estaba maquillándose contra un espejo, Lily comenzaba a vestirse y Maggy se peinaba. – Creo que nadie se hubiera atrevido a decirlo, porque lo matábamos – Dijo la chica con una pequeña risita.

Tú siempre estuviste colada por Remus – Dijo Mag.

Si, pero jamás pensé que el pudiera sentir algo por mi.

¡Hay Rach que ciega eres! – Dijo Lily – Si siempre andaba contigo, y donde estabas tu estaba el.

En eso tienes razón – Admitió la morocha.

Pero bueno, dejemos todo eso de lado – Dijo Maggy – Dediquémonos a pasar la mejor noche con ellos – Y sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Las ocho de la noche llegaron lentas e interminables, los tres merodeadores bajaron en la puerta de la casa de Maggy donde tocaron el timbre. Se escucharon unos pasos apurados que bajaban unas escaleras, hasta abrir la puerta. Ahí apareció Maggy, que llevaba un short de Jean oscuro, bien corto dejando ver sus increíbles piernas. Tenia en los pies unas converse celestes, y una remera de tirantes celeste que tenia una frase en rosa claro que decía "What ever!" Llevaba su pelo suelo lacio, y en las puntas tenia hechas unas ondas, llevaba maquillaje suave, solo un poco de sombra celeste, las pestañas bien resaltas de negro, que hacían ver a sus ojos mas impresionantes, un poco de rubor y brillo labial rosa. Ella le dio una vista a los chicos, Sirius tenía puesto un Jean negro, y una remera azul oscura, el pelo como siempre suelo y unas converse azules oscuras. Remus tenía un Jean más verdoso, una remera verde clara, sus converse verdes y el pelo atado en una coleta. James por último llevaba un Jean claro, una remera blanca y unas converse blancas, su pelo como siempre estaba desordenado.

Hola chicos – Saludo Maggy.

Hola Maggy – Dijeron ellos.

Pasen, ya venimos – Dijo.

Maggy – dijo Sirius.

¿Qué? – Dijo ella que se había dirigido hacia la escalera.

Estás hermosa.

Gracias – Dijo ella. Y desapareció.

A los diez minutos, bajaron las tres, Maggy tenia ahora una cartera de cuero celeste, muy linda combinando con su atuendo. Rach llevaba un Jean chupin negro, una remera violeta que tenia la frase que decía "You treat me like a rose" en negro, unas converse violetas y un bolso también de cuero violeta. Llevaba el pelo suelo, dejando a sus rulos estar libres. Lily tenía puesta una pollera de Jean por arriba de la rodilla, una remera naranja con la frase "It's not like we're dead" en negro, llevaba unas converse naranjas, su cartera también de cuero naranja. Tenía el pelo suelto, y lo llevaba con algunas ondas. Estaban todas muy lindas. Se saludaron y salieron afuera.

¿En que iremos? – Dijo Maggy.

En el autobús – Dijo James parando al autobús noctámbulo con su varita. En ese momento un majestuoso bus de dos pisos color morado apareció a sus alturas

Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, mi nombre es Roger Donovan y seré su ayudante por esta noche – Dijo leyendo un papelito y luego mirando a los chicos. - ¿Qué esperan para subir? – Pregunto, las chicas subieron seguidos por los chicos. Se sentaron todos en una cama.

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto Roger.

A "The Wizard" – Dijo James.

¿Escuchaste Ernie?

Luego de varias ciadas, al fin llegaron. Se bajaron del autobús para ver nada más que una calle algo vacía, las chicas estaban algo desconcertadas, pero al ver que los chicos se acercaban a lo que parecía un local abandonado, Maggy seguía a los chicos, confiada y las otras dos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Los chicos al acercarse al local pudieron ver como este se transformaba en un gran boliche que tenía un cartel que decía "The Wizard" Entraron, el lugar era increíble, había ya gente bailando, gente en la barra.

¿Buscamos algo para tomar? – Propuso Sirius, todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la barra.

¿Qué les sirvo? – Pregunto una mujer de unos veinte años.

Cerveza de manteca – Dijo Rach.

Lo mismo – Pidió Remus.

Whisky de fuego – Dijo Maggy algo emocionada.

Lo mismo – Dijo Lily sonriéndole a su amiga. James y Sirius se miraron.

Dos más.

Salen enseguida – Dijo la mujer. En menos de dos minutos todos tenían sus bebidas.

Brindemos – Propuso Lily alzando su copa, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Por más noches así – Dijo Maggy.

Que así sea – Dijeron los demás tomando de su trago.

Debo decir, que me sorprenden – Dijo Sirius mirando a la rubia y a la pelirroja. – Jamás creí que tomarían algo tan fuerte – Las chicas se miraron.

Ella siempre toman cosas fuertes – Dijo Rach.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto James.

A que nosotras siempre salimos en los veranos, navidades etc, que estamos en casa, siempre vamos a lugares muggles, y a ellas les encanta tomar cosas fuertes, como veras – Dijo alzando su cerveza – Yo soy la responsable del grupo – Las chicas rieron.

James pensé que ustedes fueran así – Dijo Sirius.

Debo decir que estoy shockeado, tú pareces las más seria Lily… - Dijo James.

No todos somos lo que aparentamos – Dijo Lily haciendo sonreír a James. Una canción comenzó a sonar…

MM – Dijo Maggy tratando de sacar el trago de su boca para hablar – Amo este tema, ¿Bailamos? – Le propuso el grupo, Lily sonrió abiertamente al reconocer la canción y asintió.

_Son las 5 de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada  
Pensando en tu belleza y loco voy a parar  
El insomnio es mi castigo tu amor será mi alivio  
Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz  
Yo conocí tu novio, pequeño y no buenmozo_

Las chicas bailaban contentas, se veía que eran buenas bailarinas, Lily y Maggy se miraron y mientras Maggy fingía cantar Lily se hacia la difícil, mientras los demás se reían…

_Y se que el no te quiere por tu forma de hablar  
Y además tu no lo amas por que el no da la talla  
No sabe complacerte como lo haría yo  
Pero tendré paciencia porque no es competencia  
Por eso me motivas para yo respetarlo._

_No ohhhhh, no es amor, lo que tu sientes  
Se llama obsesión  
Una ilusión en tu pensamiento que te hace hacer cosas  
Así funciona el corazón._

Lily pretendía ser la mujer que cantaba, las chicas se fijaron en los chicos, bailaban muy bien, James agarro a Lily por la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella, apoyando la frente en la frente de la pelirroja haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

_Bien vestido allá en milexo pasé por tu colegio  
Me informan que te fuiste como loco te fui a alcanzar  
Te busque y no te encontraba y eso me preocupaba  
Para calmar mi ansia yo te quería llamar  
Pero no tenia tu numero, tu familia ya me lo negó  
Ser bonito mucho me ayudo, eso me trajo la solución_

Sirius engancho sus manos con las de la rubia y así ellos también se alejaron del grupo para bailar, la chica atrajo su cuerpo mas al del morocho haciendo así que el chico sonriera, y ella también por el contacto.

_Yo se que le gustaba y le di una mirada  
Con un par de palabritas tu numero me dio  
Del celular llamaba y tu no contestabas  
Luego te puse un beeper y no había conexión  
Mi única esperanza es que oigas mis palabras  
No puedo tengo novio, no me engañes por favor._

Rach y Remus bailaban a su ritmo, lento tranquilo, mirándose a los ojos, disfrutándose, escuchando como esa canción iba terminando, sintiéndose ellos dos solos en el mundo… Miraron a su alrededor, ya no venían a sus amigos, ni tenían idea de donde estaban. Se sonrieron.

Lily, James, Maggy y Sirius habían dejado a los dos chicos que eran los responsables y se habían dirigido a la barra. Habían pedido otra ronda de Whisky.

¿Por qué brindamos? – Dijo James.

Brindemos por nosotros – Dijo Lily – Porque de viejos seamos igual de fiesteros – Dijo la pelirroja.

¿Fondo blanco? – Propuso Maggy con una sonrisa diabólica.

Fondo blanco – Dijeron los otros tres y tomaron hasta dejar los vasos vacíos.

¿Otra ronda? – Pregunto Sirius.

Claro…

**Un par de rondas después.**

Los cuatro se habían separado, Lily y James estaban sentados en un sillón, ambos estaban algo pasados de copas, Lily estaba algo mareada, James la miraba, ambos hablaban tranquilos.

Quiero que seas mi novia – Decía James.

Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts veremos – Dijo Lily.

¿Por qué no ahora? – Pregunto James.

Porque tu tal vez seas diferente en Hogwarts – El chico negó con la cabeza de una manera algo exagerada.

Jamás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rach y Remus estaban ahora en la barra, se habían comprado una cerveza de manteca cada uno.

Rach, ¿Qué va pasar después? – La chica termino de darle un sorbo a su cerveza y luego miro a Remus extrañada.

¿Después de que?

Después de esto, en Hogwarts – Dijo el chico, la morocha se encogió de hombros.

No se, en Hogwarts veremos.

¿Por qué no ahora?

Porque en Hogwarts todo va a ser diferente es mejor esperar y ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Sirius y Maggy estaban afuera, sentados en la vereda.

¿Eso es el sol? – Dijo la rubia señalando el sol que ahora se asomaba lentamente, dando claridad.

Parece – Dijo Sirius algo extrañado para luego ver su reloj – Son las cinco y media de la mañana – Dijo.

Uau, si que pasa el tiempo – Dijo la chica.

Maggy…

Mmm.

Yo te quiero mucho – Dijo el chico, la chica se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

Yo también te quiero mucho.

¿Tanto como para ser mi novia? – Pregunto el chico veloz.

No se, es mejor esperar y ver que pasa sabes, esperemos a Hogwarts – Dijo el chico.

**A las seis** de la mañana estaban todos en la puerta del bar, se miraron, ¿Seria la última vez que se verían en el verano los seis juntos? Era muy posible… Maggy beso a Sirius, este le respondió el beso, Lily hizo lo mismo y Remus fue el que beso a Rach. Se sumergieron a las emociones que los recorrían y se dejaron llevar.

Bueno – Dijo Maggy una vez que todos habían concluido – Fue un placer trabajar para ti, Potter – Le dijo.

Si, - Admitió Rach con una risita.

Supongo, que nos volveremos a ver todos en Hogwarts.

Supongo – Dijo Remus.

Hasta entonces – Dijo Maggy yendo a la parada del autobús muggle, que la dejaba muy cerca de otra parada, para llegar a la casa de Lily, que era donde pasarían la noche.

Y así las chicas se fueron, y luego de verlas partir, los chicos también tomaron el autobús noctámbulo para irse a la casa de James, no sabían si se verían con las chicas antes de Hogwarts, pero si sabían algo, algo que era muy importante… Ese había sido el mejor verano de toda su vida…

**Fin**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Se que había dicho que iba a hacer un capituló después de la fiesta, pero es que decidí que así le daba mas misterio y me daba mejor manejo para la continuación. Por cierto el nombre de la continuación va a ser: "Nuestro Último año" así que igual yo voy a publicar en este fic una nota de Autora cuando haya publicado el primer capituló! Así que no se preocupen. Y todo esto, este fic, estos catorce capítulos fueron…**

**Una…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	15. Nota de Autora

**Hola, bueno publico esta nota, con motivo de decirles que ya publique la continuación de "Trabajando Para Potter" y se llama "Nuestro Último Año" búsquenlo en mi perfil o búsquenlo por el titulo como quieran! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y esperemos que la continuación tenga éxito! Besos y suerte :)**


End file.
